A New Cardcaptor
by Mystical Moon Wolf
Summary: There's a new girl called...in Japan, who has her own Clow book but it's a little different from the Clow. The new girl is somehow linked to Sakura. Fujitaka hasn't told Touya and Sakura about the new girl or their mothers death....!Chapter 13 up!
1. A New Cardcaptor

Just to tell you this is my first time writing a story and it's not that good that's what I think about it but if you like it let me know ok!!!!!!  
  
I've not wrote this entire story I've gotten help from a friend in Japan. I hope you'll enjoy reading this story and I'll try to get more chapters in if I can. This is part one of A New Cardcaptor.  
  
-------- New paragraph/ change of scene  
  
***Thoughts***  
  
A New Cardcaptor  
  
Sakura woke up and rushed down stairs, not getting changed; after all, it was her birthday today: April the 1st. What had Touya and her father bought her? And better yet, what had all her friends bought her? She didn't find a single present downstairs and was quite upset.  
  
Touya came in to the room and said, "Wait for your presents until after dad comes back from work, squirt."  
  
"Don't call me squirt," Sakura said real quickly and then added, "Have you forgotten my present? Because if you have, I won't get you one for your birthday-oh wait, I already have, and I've given it to you."  
  
"Great, just great", Sakura said to herself, going upstairs, hoping her friends had bought her presents and weren't waiting to give them later on.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
"Excuse me; can you tell me where the Kinomoto house is?" a girl said to Li.  
  
"Sakura, don't you know where your own house is?" Li said to the girl.  
  
"I'm sorry; my name isn't Sakura. But Sakura is quite a nice name."  
  
Li was confused and just played along, thinking Sakura had gone mad and was trying to fool him, as it was also April Fool's Day.  
  
***I'll play along for her sake*** he said to himself and then said to the girl "I'll take you there, should I?"  
  
***After I've helped Sakura to her house then I'll give he, her present*** Li thought to himself.  
  
"That will be great! Thanks," the girl said.  
  
Li didn't say anything on the way and neither did the girl. Finally, they got to Sakura's house.  
  
"Aren't you going to say 'April Fool's'?" Li said to the girl.  
  
"What for? I haven't played any joke on you; I don't even know who you are," the girl said.  
  
Li was scared; what if it wasn't Sakura and this person, if she was one, was just a distraction so someone could do something to Sakura?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
"How long is Li going to take? We did tell him to meet here, didn't we?" Sakura said impatiently.  
  
"Relax, Sakura; I'm sure he's on his way here right now," Tomoyo said, trying to calm Sakura down.  
  
"Actually, he's already here outside with a girl," Kero said, looking outside the window.  
  
"With another girl? Let me see!" Sakura said, rushing to the window.  
  
"Okay, Sakura," Li said, trying to look cool (just in case the girl was some monstrous demon or something).  
  
"I'm not Sakura," the girl said.  
  
"Right, um.um.let's just open the door," Li said uneasily.  
  
He rang the bell and Touya opened it and said, "Sakura, what are you doing with the brat?"  
  
"I'm not a brat," Li said.  
  
"And I'm not Sakura," the girl said.  
  
"Yeah? Then who are you?" Touya said, sure of himself.  
  
"Touya, she isn't Sakura! I'm Sakura," Sakura said from behind him.  
  
There was a total silence, and then the two Sakuras' stared at each other, and then they both screamed and fainted. Then Kero said silently, so that Touya couldn't hear, "That was interesting."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~I'll be putting in part 2 soon and I hope you like this part~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. A New Cardcaptor Part 2 Explanation Of T...

Here's the 2nd part of a New Cardcaptor I'll try to make it longer than the first part. Just like last time I got help from a friend in Japan.  
  
Sorry if I haven't updated my chapter quickly.  
  
-------- New paragraph/ change of scene  
  
***Thoughts***  
  
A New Cardcaptor (part 2) Explanation of the New Face  
  
Fujitaka was looking down at Sakura and the other girl trying to figure out who was Sakura. Touya looked worried and Li was very frightened what will happen he kept thinking what if the fake Sakura was waiting for the right moment to attack them. The girls finally woke up Sakura, the real Sakura said  
  
"What happened I had the strangest dream, there was a girl who looked just like me, and it was so freaky?"  
  
"Sakura hate to break it to you but the girl in your dream is right next to you" Li and Tomoyo said.  
  
Sakura screamed and Touya said "not again".  
  
The girl then said "I knew I had a brother but no sister who's my twin".  
  
"What" everyone said, then Fujitaka said  
  
"Are you from Hong Kong and were living with a woman called Rita?"  
  
"How do you know that the only way you can know that is if you're Fujitaka or Mr. Kinomoto? The girl said.  
  
"He is" Sakura said,  
  
"I' am then you must be Lia or Kogitsune" he said to her there was a total silence.  
  
~~~don't know how to say Kogitsune in Chinese or Cantonese so I put it in Japanese it is suppose to be in Chinese or Cantonese. Sorry about that~~~  
  
"Wait a minute, I had a sister who's my twin and I never knew about her" Sakura said.  
  
"Great another sister just what I needed Touya" said.  
  
Li was thinking so much for my monster theory; Tomoyo and Kero didn't know what to think.  
  
"Lia or Kogitsune" Li said,  
  
"Lia will be fine" Lia said  
  
"Okay Lia if you're Sakura's twin what were you doing in Hong Kong?" Li said,  
  
"Living there!" Lia answered.  
  
"No I think the brat is trying to say is, why you weren't here in Japan?" Touya said.  
  
"I'm not a brat" Li said,  
  
"I don't know" Lia said.  
  
"Otosan do you know anything" Sakura and Touya said.  
  
"I know the answer but you'll have to listen to history to understand",  
  
"Right" everyone said.  
  
"Sakura was born on April 1st today", Fujitaka started of but Sakura then said,  
  
"and so was Kogitsune, sorry I mean Lia",  
  
"Nope" Lia said  
  
"What" Sakura said.  
  
"If you let me finish I'll tell you" Fujitaka said.  
  
He started again  
  
"Nadeshiko got an infection (a very rare disease) after Sakura was born, so Lia wasn't born until July 15. The doctors had to think fast to keep Lia and Nadeshiko both alive. I hired the best doctors in the world to help your mother and Lia survive. Sakura you and Lia were supposed to be born May 23rd Sakura was early and Lia was late. It is quite rare to have twins born on different dates but it isn't impossible as we can see here".  
  
"That explains a little" Li said.  
  
Fujitaka started yet again.  
  
"I couldn't look after all 3 kids, I was fine looking after 2, Touya who was 7 didn't really have to look after him and Sakura was now 4 months, Lia you were about a month. Nadeshiko asked me to take Touya to her father so I did to look after of course. It was still too much for me so Rita volunteered to take one of the twins she took Lia as she was the smaller one and didn't cry a lot (sorry Sakura) Nadeshiko came out of hospital. We got Touya and Lia back, so now we had all 3 kids. A Few months before Nadeshiko had passed away, Rita had asked if Lia could come over to Hong Kong for a visit, we said yes. Nadeshiko got very ill and one of her wishes in her will (if she died) was that Lia should go and live with her onesan Rita so it wouldn't be too much for me. She did die and Lia was kept in Hong Kong since it was Nadeshiko's wish. Me and Rita had a fall out. It started small but it soon turned a lot bigger after the years grew longer. It was over Nadeshiko's death!".  
  
He then left the room leaving everyone in amazement and got Sakura's party ready for her.  
  
~~~~~hope everyone got that, remember it isn't impossible as I have two friends in the same situation as Sakura and Lia. Not exactly the same~~~~~  
  
"That was some story about us" Sakura said "and I don't cry a lot" she finished of saying.  
  
"That's not the way obasan Rita told me it but I guess it counts" Lia said.  
  
"I have an excellent name for you Lia sort of like Sakura's".  
  
"What?" Lia asked.  
  
"Don't bother with him and let him get under you're skin" Li advised Lia.  
  
"You shut up brat" Touya said,  
  
"He's not a brat can't you get that in" Sakura said angrily.  
  
"Squirt you shouldn't interrupt what you're not in",  
  
"Don't tell her what she can't and can do, she was just telling you not to call Li a brat and was right!" Lia said half angry.  
  
"Twirp Shut up. Yeah. that's got a good ring to it and it's a good name for you don't you think?"  
  
Lia and Sakura looked at each other, went in front of Touya, stomped on his feet and he ran out his room because now he was surrounded by 2 Sakura's. Sakura and Lia were both happy that there was another one of them. Li and Kero couldn't stop laughing when Lia and Sakura stomped on Touya's feet.  
  
"You know what I think I'm going to love being a twin" Sakura said to Tomoyo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Try to put in next chapter quicker~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. A New Cardcaptor Part 3 Let's Get Down T...

Here's the 3rd part and I think it's much longer than the other two and also for this one I got help but the next one I do I'll try to do it myself since I'm getting the hang of it.  
  
***Thoughts***  
  
------ Change of Scene/New Paragraph  
  
A New Cardcaptor (part 3) lets Get down To It  
  
"Now how about those presents Sakura, do you want them now?" Tomoyo said overjoyed.  
  
"Yeah I'll take them now or I'll forget, let's get upstairs before Touya comes back" Sakura said to everyone.  
  
Lia then said "pretty room",  
  
"thanks" Sakura said back to her. Then Kero came out of Tomoyo's hair and started flying around Lia's head thinking her to be Sakura. Sakura stared at Lia and Kero. "Aren't you scared" Li said to Lia,  
  
"no Kero is it? I know who he is although last time I checked he was supposed to be a fire lion, he looks like a stuffed animal to me" Lia said. Everyone was amazed that she knew Kero, and Li was laughing at the stuffed animal part.  
  
Kero was saying "people these days, have no manners",  
  
"Like you Kero" Sakura said and everyone started to laugh.  
  
"I also know that a girl from Japan opened the Clow and then a boy from the Syaoran clan went to get them of her and didn't so they competed against each other. In the end when Yue was revealed, he chose the girl as the new master and I'm guessing the Clow mistress is my sister and the boy from the Syaoran line is you Li a descendant of Clow Reed creator of the Clow cards and Yue and Kero, am I right?" Lia said in two whole breaths.  
  
Sakura then said "I'm the girl and Li's the boy".  
  
"How'd you know all this?" Li asked Lia curiously,  
  
"From Nina and Dane" Lia said.  
  
"Right" everyone said,  
  
Kero then added "let's get down to Sakura's presents".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Tomoyo went first she gave Sakura the brand new walkie talkies she'd designed, this time they had super transmitters and the two side star, Sakura loved it. "Tomoyo there lovely, here's one for me, you, Li and Lia sorry you don't have one" Sakura said.  
  
Then Tomoyo added "Lia I'll get you one, do you have a symbol, if you know about the Clow cards?"  
  
"Yeah the moon" Lia answered.  
  
"I thought I was the moon" Li said unhappily.  
  
"Well I guess you're not" Sakura said and then said "what have you bought me Li?" she asked anxiously. Li gave her a star bracelet, a gold one, no doubt he spent a lot of money on it Sakura thought. "This is lovely Li" Sakura said hugging Li and his face was scarlet red from blushing.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"Everyone come downstairs" Fujitaka called from downstairs.  
  
"Your party Sakura come on let's go" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Yeah get out of here and leave me in peace, oh and bring me some cake" Kero said putting on Sakura's video games. Sakura's dad had bought Sakura lot's of new things and Touya didn't give Sakura anything until everyone had left.  
  
"Sakura I need to get you something" Lia said,  
  
"No it doesn't matter", Sakura said to Lia.  
  
"I'll get you something anyway" Lia said and thought when to give it to Sakura and then she came to Monday.  
  
Tomoyo then said "I better get home, before okasan gets home and I'll see everyone tomorrow".  
  
"Lia what are you going to do about school" Li asked,  
  
"I'm going to Tomoeda elementary as an exchange student" Lia said.  
  
"Just like me" Li said,  
  
"Are you going to be in our class?" Sakura asked,  
  
"Don't know" Lia said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Sakura took a slice of cake which wasn't that big, took it upstairs to Kero and Li and Lia went with her. Kero was unhappy that he'd gotten a small piece. Then Lia said "do you want a big piece?"  
  
"Yeah but what are you going to do, you can't just make the cake big only Sakura can" Kero said cheekily.  
  
"I can, I'll show you" Lia said, Sakura and Li looked closely. Lia took out a star, sun and moon necklace and said  
  
"Oh key of Night and Day, All your power burning and shining bright, Surrender the staff and shine your light, RELEASE ".  
  
Li, Sakura and Kero gasped and then Lia called the big card and told it to make the cake bigger. The card wasn't brown like the Clow or pink like the Sakura cards, it was blue with a sun, moon and star on the back.  
  
"Kogitsune how did you get your own set of Clow cards?" Li wondered.  
  
"From someone but for now let's just say Nina and Dane and call me Lia",  
  
"I think it's about time you told us who Nina and Dane are?" Sakura said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Kero was to busy to say anything since he was eating the big cake.  
  
Lia then said "if you want to know who they are, then you'll have to meet them, because all I can say are that they're also guardians but of the Niday".  
  
"Like Kero I guess" Sakura said,  
  
"Sakura Touya's coming" Li said. Lia hid her staff behind her, Sakura took the big cake and put it under her bed, Li stood next to the door and Kero hid.  
  
Touya opened the door and said "when is the brat going to leave?"  
  
"Stop calling me that" Li said angrily and went behind Touya before he could say anything.  
  
"Where are you going to live Lia?" Sakura asked,  
  
"In my own house, I bought".  
  
"What am I the only one who hasn't got a house of my own" Sakura said uneasily.  
  
"I better get going" Li said,  
  
"Yeah get lost" Touya added.  
  
Then Lia said "I'll see you Sakura tomorrow or on Monday, drop by if you want tomorrow".  
  
As soon as Li and Lia were gone of Sakura's house, Sakura said "I don't know where your house is!"  
  
~~~~~Hope Lia's incantation was good, please review~~~~~ 


	4. Who Are They?

Here's the 4th part and I did it all by myself, I'm hoping for everyone to review this chapter since I'm not sure it's better than the other one's but I do know it's longer than the other 3 chapters. Please, please review!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
***Thoughts***  
  
------ Change of scene/ new paragraph  
  
Who Are They?  
  
Sakura woke up and there was Kero still trying to finish the cake he was to full but was pushing himself to finish. "Sakura you're finally awake, help me get to the floor would you". Sakura laughed and put Kero on the floor and then left the room.  
  
Downstairs Touya had just made pancakes and Sakura rushed to the table, said to Touya "oh thanks for the pancakes appreciate it" and then ran upstairs before Touya could say anything.  
  
Kero looked at the pancakes and said "are they for me?"  
  
Sakura looked at him and then the cake and said "there's your breakfast". Kero groaned and then started to mush up the remaining cake.  
  
"Kero is there really more than one book?" Sakura curiously asked.  
  
"Yeah there's plenty and half of them were created by Clow Reed, while others came from different dimensional lines and the Niday I don't know which one it is?" Kero answered and Sakura looked surprised. Kero then said "so what do you think about the new Cardcaptor, Kogitsune or Syaohuri?"  
  
"First of all it's Lia and I think she knows what she's doing, after all she has her own set of cards, a staff and don't forget the two guardians" Sakura said to Kero.  
  
~~I found the Chinese word I'm not sure which one to use Kogitsune or Syaohuri? ~~  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"Hurry up Kero if Touya sees us we won't get out" Sakura said to Kero. Sakura and Kero were planning to look for Lia's house, so they could find out who Nina and Dane were.  
  
"Hi Sakura, where are you of to?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"To find Lia's house" Sakura said and then added "do you want to come",  
  
"Sure" Tomoyo added. They decided to walk towards Li's house, to ask if he could help them look for Lia's house. Sakura sensed something; it was like a light blue aura. Then the Dash card, dashed by Sakura and Sakura got a fright, she opened up her bag pack and checked for the Dash and it was there. Sakura gave a sigh of relief.  
  
"Kero what was that, if it's not the Dash" Sakura asked Kero.  
  
"Either it's not the Dash or it's not the Dash" Kero answered.  
  
"There's your answer Sakura and it's not that good of an answer" Tomoyo said sarcastically.  
  
"That's because it is the Dash card but not of the Clow" Lia said. Sakura, Tomoyo and Kero looked to the right and Lia was standing there. They didn't have time to look at her properly because she leaped passed them, real quickly and said "I'll get you" to the Dash. Sakura and Tomoyo's skirts went up since Lia was so fast. A gust of wind came and Sakura flew up. Sakura followed Lia, Tomoyo and Kero followed Sakura.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Li was walking in the park thinking of Sakura. Then he saw the Dash, "what the Dash how can that be?" Li said confused and then he went after it. "Element lightning, come to my aid" Li said, the Dash stopped for a while then started to run again.  
  
"Li quite impressive but you didn't stop the Dash" Lia said coming from behind Li.  
  
Sakura shouted "Lia slow down, wait for us", Lia looked behind her and then in front there was the Dash running further away.  
  
"Hey, going to explain the sword in your hand Lia?" Li said grabbing Lia's hand.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing" Lia said slyly and then pulled Li's hand of hers and Li looked shocked. Lia ran of saying "Talisman of lightning" same as Li does. She also has the ofuda papers to cast spells on her sword and Talisman of light is one of them.  
  
"Li what's wrong?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Do you know something Lia reminds me of me when I first came to Japan for the Clow" Li said worriedly. He looked at Sakura's arm, she was wearing the bracelet he bought her and then he blushed.  
  
"What are you waiting for here Sakura we have to get to the Dash" Kero said flying forward. Sakura looked at Li and then followed Kero. Li was left behind with his thoughts. Tomoyo rushed home to refill her video camera since it wasn't charged up. Tomoyo was happy she got Lia whooshing of the wall.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"Sakura watch it" Lia said pushing Sakura out the way. The Dash had finally decided to fight and was winning. Tomoyo got there before the Dash had decided to fight, so she was getting excellent footage. Sakura was getting tired running so she decided to help Lia.  
  
Sakura called her staff "oh key of the star, with powers burning and shining bright, surrender the staff and shine your light, RELEASE". After she'd called her staff she said "Fly" and she was in the air.  
  
Lia looked at Sakura and said "stay up there, so you're safe".  
  
Sakura didn't listen, she thought and thought and then she decided to call the Dash "Da".  
  
Sakura got stopped after Li shouted "Sakura don't call the Dash, you don't know what's going to happen".  
  
"So you finally came to your senses" Lia said to Li and Li said back to Lia  
  
"What's that suppose to mean".  
  
"Should I try anyway" Sakura said to Kero because Li and Lia were busy arguing.  
  
"Yeah give it a try" Kero said confidently.  
  
"Dash" Sakura shouted and then a big whoosh of blue and green light's came out from the Sakura Dash and Niday Dash.  
  
Lia quickly called her staff "Oh key of night and day all your power burning and shinning bright, surrender the staff and shine your light, RELEASE". She sealed up the Niday and Sakura Dash she also some how ended up sealing the Sakura Dash.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"Lia how'd you manage to seal the Sakura card" Li asked,  
  
"I just did I guess" Lia said not sure of herself.  
  
"I'm real happy, I got excellent footage and Sakura that was brilliant using the Dash" Tomoyo said with stars in her eyes. Li and Lia backed away from Tomoyo.  
  
"At least I didn't have to wear a costume" Sakura said looking at Tomoyo.  
  
"Speaking of costumes, who made yours Lia" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I made it myself" Lia answered. It was just like the Blue Warrior one Sakura had, when she went to seal the Big and the Create. The shoes or boots had a moon on each shoe or boot above the knee. The head pieces had a star on each side. The two veil things, hanging down in the back had a sun on each of them which were violet. The shield protection thing, in front of the chest had a Ying and Yang sign on it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"So Lia what were you doing with that sword?" Li asked.  
  
Kero looked at Lia and then her sword and thought to himself, ***you'll never see Sakura with one because she's too nice to have one and besides she's got the Clow Sword, much more efficient ***  
  
"I use it to weaken the cards, so I can catch them and I don't want the other cards to get all the fun" Lia answered Li.  
  
"You could have used a different card to help seal the Dash" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yep, like I said I use my sword for more fun, it's more of a challenge that way" Lia said to Sakura excitedly.  
  
"Don't forget, more action" Tomoyo said looking at her video camera and then Kero added  
  
"It's just a waste of time" but nobody agreed with him.  
  
"Where'd you get the Talisman power from?" Li wondered,  
  
"It's my own magic, just like you have the Elements" Lia answered him and Li didn't argue with that.  
  
"Hey Lia can we go to your house and meet Nina and Dane?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yeah sure, let's go through the park" Lia said. They all heard a big boom and a purple smoke cloud go off over the trees. Lia said "oh what have they done now?" and everyone else were confused. Lia said "follow me" and leaped away at the speed of light.  
  
Then Li said laughing "here we go again". Sakura looked at him and blushed then followed Li and Lia. They were all followed by Tomoyo and Kero.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Lia's house was magnificent; it looked sort of like Li's. "Lia you live here all by yourself?" Sakura asked.  
  
"You could say that" Lia answered Sakura.  
  
"Okay which one of you two did it?" Lia asked two cat like toys with wings.  
  
"It was him", the white one with ocean, green eyes said.  
  
"No it was her", the other black one with golden, yellow eyes said.  
  
Li looked at the two and said "Lia are they Nina and Dane?"  
  
They both answered "we are" and then bowed down to Li.  
  
"What's going on" Kero asked.  
  
"Ah Cerberus, nice to meet you" they both said.  
  
"Don't start trouble" Lia said looking at the two guardian beasts of the Niday. Lia then said to Li, Sakura and Tomoyo to follow her and then Lia left the room.  
  
"Why were you bowing down to Li?" Tomoyo wondered.  
  
"We were bowing down" Nina started of saying.  
  
"Because he is a descendant of Clow Reed and deserves utter and most respect" Dane finished of saying Nina's answer.  
  
"How come Kero never bows down to me?" Li asked looking at Kero.  
  
"Because you're not my master, Sakura is" Kero quickly added.  
  
Li then said "you don't bow down to her either" and Sakura blushed. Lia came into the room, (changed from her costume into normal clothes) with tea and some cakes and Kero and Dane rushed to them (pushing each other out the way).  
  
"Anyone want ice-cream?" Nina asked.  
  
"We do, we do" Kero and Dane said stuffing there mouths with cake. Kero almost bit Sakura's fingers of because she was about to take a piece of cake. Li, Sakura and Tomoyo looked at Nina and to their surprise she changed into a human.  
  
"Whoa, how'd she do that?" Li wondered.  
  
"Dane and Nina can shape shift into anything" Lia answered Li's question. They all spent rest of the time talking and getting questions answered by Lia.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"Sakura I think it's time we go home" Kero said to Sakura.  
  
"Yeah let's go or Touya's going to be steamed" Sakura said.  
  
"Should I come along just incase" Lia asked,  
  
"Sure" Li said.  
  
Tomoyo went home first and before she turned her corner she said "I've had a great day and Lia that was some good fighting, I'll see everyone at school tomorrow".  
  
Sakura and Kero went home next and when Touya opened the door he said "I'm keeping an eye on you brat".  
  
Li was about to say stop calling me that but then Sakura said "Touya stop calling him, brat". Li blushed, bright as a tomato and Lia couldn't stop laughing. Li just stared at Lia, his face still bright red. Sakura, Touya and Kero went inside. Then Touya stuck out his head, looked at Li in a staring contest and then went back inside. Li and Lia then started to walk towards their own houses together.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"Li mind if I ask you a question?" Lia asked.  
  
"No, not at all, oh and sorry about grabbing your hand earlier" Li said.  
  
"You're forgiven and well, here it is do you love Sakura?" Lia asked,  
  
"Yes, I mean how'd you that?" Li said.  
  
"It's obvious, why don't you tell her?" Lia suggested.  
  
"I guess, I just can't" Li said blushing.  
  
"Li tell you what; I'll help you get together with Sakura, if that's what you want?" Lia said to Li.  
  
"Of course I do" Li said unsurely.  
  
"Right then, let the games begin" Lia said smiling, with her right hand closed in determination. Li looked at Lia confused, then tripped over a bin and both of them started to laugh.  
  
~~~please, please review this chapter~~~ 


	5. Let The Games Begin

I got the next chapter up after a long time. I'm not sure how long please, please R+R because I did this chapter all by myself just like the last one!!!!!!!  
  
Li and Sakura moments in this chapter ^_^  
  
***Thoughts**  
  
------- Change of scene/ new paragraph  
  
Let the Games Begin  
  
"Sakura, Sakura wake up or you'll be late" Kero said to Sakura waking her up.  
  
"Why didn't you wake me up before Kero?" Sakura asked suspiciously.  
  
"I was sleeping too and I sort of broke the alarm clock" Kero said unhappily. Sakura quickly got up, took of her pyjamas and got changed into her uniform and rushed downstairs.  
  
"Sayonara otosan" Sakura said,  
  
"How's Lia doing Sakura?" Fujitaka asked.  
  
"Fine she seems to have settled in" Sakura shouted from outside. Sakura was running late, Touya had already gone and he didn't bother wait for Sakura.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"So Li is Lia going to be in our class?" Sakura wondered.  
  
"I hope so" Li answered her.  
  
"If she is she should be here by now and so should Mr.Terada", Tomoyo said to Sakura and Li.  
  
Mr.Terada entered the classroom and said "I have a surprise for everyone, but first I'd like a little change". The whole class started whispering and talking.  
  
"Hey Sakura, do you think the surprise is Lia?" Li asked.  
  
"The surprise can wait, I'm more concerned about the change, what if it's something big, real big" Sakura answered.  
  
Tomoyo was looking straight at the teacher and was counting down, Sakura heard her say "54321".  
  
After the 1 Mr.Terada spoke "the change is that this classroom is going to be changed and this is what's going to happen".  
  
Mr.Terada asked everyone to get the table next to them and join it with their table. Li ended up by himself, still in the back. Li was sitting on the chair Meilin and Eriol sat and Li wasn't next to the window anymore. Sakura and Tomoyo sat together and Sakura was in her same space next to the window.  
  
"Now that the change is over, here's the surprise", Mr.Terada said to the class.  
  
Everyone started to talk once again, this time both Sakura and Tomoyo said "54321".  
  
Li was saying in his head ***please be Lia, please be Lia. I wonder if she has a plan yet. ***  
  
"The surprise is a new exchange student from Hong Kong" Mr.Terada said. Everyone in the whole class looked at Li and he was bright red.  
  
"It's a girl this time and her name is Lia Kogitsune Kinomoto or you could say Lia Syaohuri Kinomoto" Mr.Terada finished of saying. Lot's of people were saying  
  
"Kinomoto, she must be related to Sakura"; "I wonder if Li knows her".  
  
"Lia's in our class!!!" Li said.  
  
"Yeah that's great" Tomoyo and Sakura said together excitedly.  
  
"You can come in now Lia" Mr.Terada said. Everyone's heads turned to the front, they all looked shocked.  
  
All of them were saying "that's not Lia, its Sakura", "and it can't be Sakura's back there". Li, Sakura and Tomoyo were smiling.  
  
"You can sit back there, next to Li since both of you are Cantonese and plus the fact there is space next to him" Mr.Terada said to Lia and was pointing to where Li was sitting.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"Finally lunch" Sakura said,  
  
"I think my head is going to burst" Lia said getting out the classroom.  
  
"Come on Sakura, Tomoyo" all of their friends said.  
  
Then they said "Lia you can join us if you want".  
  
Lia looked at Li and then everyone else and said "I can't I've got things planned with Li".  
  
"We do" Li said stunned.  
  
"You know the getting together thing" Lia said to Li and then they both walked away.  
  
"Oh, hi Sakura, do you know where Lia went?" a boy from another class asked Sakura.  
  
"Yeah with Li some where" Sakura answered him.  
  
"I wonder what he wants Lia for." Tomoyo wondered.  
  
"Sakura, Tomoyo over here" Rika waved to them.  
  
"Look Sakura on the tree" Tomoyo said. Li and Lia were sitting on it.  
  
"Is it strong enough to hold them both?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Probably if there still up there" Tomoyo said answering Sakura.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"I don't get it, how's this going to help me Lia?" Li asked.  
  
"It's just go up to Sakura, when I give you the signal say, I'm in love with you or I love you" Lia explained to Li.  
  
"How is it going to work?"  
  
"Look at the plan again Li" Lia said to him sighing.  
  
"I've got it every last bit" Li said cheerfully.  
  
"Good, do you want to go on or have practice first?" Lia asked.  
  
"Practice" it took Li time to think.  
  
"Sakura is Lia related to you?" Chiharu asked.  
  
"It's a long story but yeah she is" Sakura said.  
  
"Lia and Sakura are twins" Tomoyo said.  
  
"That was my first suggestion" Naoka said to them.  
  
"Do I have to go up to Sakura today; can't it wait until next week?" Li said half begging to Lia.  
  
"You can if you want but then you'll be stalling for time" Lia said cunningly to Li.  
  
Crossing up his arms (leaning to one side) and looking at Sakura, Li said "Right fine I'll do it today. Li ended up falling but luckily Lia caught him, before he ended up on the ground. Sakura, Tomoyo and everyone screamed when he did.  
  
"That was cupid striking his arrow at you Li" Lia said to Li to annoy him.  
  
"Very funny" Li said after recovering from his fright of falling of the tree.  
  
"Li are you alright?" Sakura asked Li looking up at him.  
  
"I think I' am Li" Li said to her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"We'll be having a surprise test on everything we've done" Mr.Terada said.  
  
"O great another surprise test" Sakura said unhappily to Tomoyo.  
  
"I think I'll do better this time" Tomoyo said.  
  
"What do you mean, you got A+ last time" Sakura said surprisingly.  
  
"I'm going for an A++, if I can" Tomoyo answered her.  
  
"You'll always get what you want, that means any mark" Sakura said to Tomoyo.  
  
"Sakura, you can do the same if you put your mind to it" Mr.Terada said to Sakura giving her the paper. Then he gave the paper to Li and Lia.  
  
"What are you're highest grades Li" Lia asked.  
  
"In Hong Kong A's but here in Japan B's, I don't know why" Li said to her.  
  
"Li Syaoran please stop talking", Mr.Terada said and Li couldn't stop blushing as everyone at once stared at him. A boy came into the class he was a year or two older than everyone.  
  
"Mrs Yatsubi is ready to swap and is sorry for the delay" the boy said and then left.  
  
Mr.Terada left the room and said "wait here class until you're next teacher comes". A teacher did come but no one had seen her before.  
  
"I will be taking your class until after the April holiday, so you won't be seeing Mr.Terada until after your holiday" Mrs Yatsubi said. Everyone didn't say a word and went on with their tests. Mrs Yatsubi was one of those teachers you didn't want to mess with.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"That was one of the hardest days in my life" Sakura said as they all were walking home.  
  
Lia went to up to Li and said "let's do the plan now". Li looked at her and she said "yes now". Li looked at Sakura and then started a conversation with her.  
  
"Tomoyo, let's leave them two and go see your house or something" Lia said, winking her eye.  
  
Tomoyo said "sure let's go".  
  
"Tomoyo, Lia where are you going?" Sakura asked and Tomoyo and Lia just ran.  
  
"I wonder where they ran of to" Sakura asked,  
  
"Probably forgot something" Li answered. Li and Sakura were walking along a path surrounded by trees and bushes. Li all of a sudden stopped as he saw Lia in the bushes hiding.  
  
"Why did you stop Li?" Sakura asked.  
  
Li looked at Lia and when she gave the signal, Li said "I need to tell you something". He was stuttering after each word, once he said it he looked at Lia. Sakura looked where Lia was hiding and Lia quickly ducked. Tomoyo was also in the bushes and she had her video camera on.  
  
"So Li, what do need to tell me?" Sakura wondered. Li looked at Lia and she gave the signal and Li said  
  
"I, I, I'm" he couldn't get the words out.  
  
Sakura came closer and said "yes", this made Li more nervous.  
  
"What's that" Lia said because she sensed something, Tomoyo looked at her and then back to Li and Sakura. It looked like that they sensed it too. Lia was looking around just incase and said "Li come on you can do it".  
  
Li started again, staring into Sakura's eyes, said "Sakura I'm, I'm in" and Li couldn't finish it. Sakura screamed the ground was opening up around her and Li. Li grabbed Sakura close to his chest but they both were sinking.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Lia called her sword it came and she jumped out the bush. It was too late, Sakura and Li had vanished. There was a hole where Li and Sakura had stood. Lia looked everywhere and didn't see what took them. "Lia watch out, behind you" Tomoyo shouted from a safe distance. Lia looked behind herself, there was a card it had armadillo scales, his eyes were blue and the colour of him was sandy. Lia was running forwards and backwards thinking what to do as she was being chased.  
  
"That's it, I got it, and you're in for a surprise" Lia said to the card.  
  
Tomoyo was getting everything on video.  
  
Lia then said "Talisman of water" she made sure all the water energy went up to the sky and not to the card. She then wanted to have a little fun and find out what happened to Li and Sakura. She called her staff, still running backwards and forwards.  
  
"Oh key of Night and Day, all your power burning and shinning bright, surrender the staff and shine your light, RELEASE".  
  
Lia took her staff stopped and said "either you tell me what you did with my friends or regret it".  
  
The card sort of understood and it bought Li and Sakura back out from the ground. Lia and Tomoyo stared at Li and Sakura. They were on the ground back to back. Lia went towards them slowly. The card thought this was his chance, he covered Lia up and it was like he was swallowing her whole. Lia was inside the card and she "Talisman activate".  
  
The water that Lia had sent earlier all came splashing down. The card was weakened and Lia sealed it up. Tomoyo was with Li and Sakura.  
  
"How'd we get here?" Li said.  
  
Sakura answered "I have no idea".  
  
Lia collapsed onto the ground with the card in her hand (knees first, ended up sitting on them). "Lia what card was that?" Li said understanding everything that had happened.  
  
"The Dig" Lia said to him,  
  
"I've never heard of that one, neither have I got it" Sakura said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
All of them head towards home again.  
  
"Lia" Li said  
  
"Yeah" she answered.  
  
"Sorry I didn't tell Sakura, I love her" Li said guilty.  
  
"Don't sweat, there's always next time and why are you saying sorry to me" Lia said assuring him.  
  
"Sakura I think it was so cute today" Tomoyo said.  
  
"What was so cute, tell me" Sakura said half begging.  
  
Lia quickly added "Sakura I'll give you your present now".  
  
"Aw you shouldn't have" Sakura said nicely. Lia was looking in her bag pack and couldn't find it.  
  
"Sakura wait here, I need to get it", Lia said and she bladed off at the speed of light.  
  
"Dane, Nina where's Sakura's present?" Lia asked them. She got no reply and then she found it. She whooshed out her house.  
  
"We don't..." Nina started  
  
"She's gone" Dane said.  
  
"I wonder what my present is" Sakura said excitedly.  
  
"Lia should be here by now" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Well here she comes" Li said. Lia had an orange cylinder bag and it had Sakura written on it in blue.  
  
"Here you go Sakura, hope you like it" Lia said handing the bag to Sakura. Sakura opened it and inside was a glass tube with a cherry blossom tree in it. The tree was also glass but it had colour.  
  
"This is real nice" Sakura said.  
  
"It suits you Sakura" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Of course it does, Sakura's name means cherry blossom" Li said blushing.  
  
"Lia you know how I said sorry to you" Li said.  
  
"Yes, but you didn't have to" Lia said to him.  
  
"I said sorry because your plan got spoiled" Lia said to Lia.  
  
"It doesn't matter, there's more where that one came from" Lia answered.  
  
"There's more" Li said shocked.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"Kero, guess what Lia caught a card today and it wasn't a card I have" Sakura said confused to Kero.  
  
"Well maybe because it's a different book" Kero said.  
  
"Yes probably it is" Sakura said.  
  
"So what is the card called?" Kero asked wondering.  
  
"Oh I think it's called the Dig, it is" Sakura answered him.  
  
"Squirt who are you talking to?" Touya said popping his head in.  
  
"No one, no one just go away" Sakura said quickly. Touya left the room after looking at Kero. Sakura and Kero both gave a big sigh, Touya popped his head in again and Sakura threw a pillow at him.  
  
"Ahh, squirt what was that for" Touya said from outside.  
  
"Stop calling me squirt" Sakura said unhappily. Sakura and Kero heard a huge laugh from outside and Kero got the shivers.  
  
***Li was acting or being really strange today, I wonder why? Sakura thought to herself. I think it was great Lia saved us from dying underground. I wish I'd seen the Dig in action but I don't know what it night have done***  
  
Sakura was asking and saying a lot of things to her own self. Slowly Sakura fell asleep and you could hear Kero snoring. 


	6. Lost Spirit, Found Spirit

This is the 6th chapter and I've got a new friend who has used Lia in her story but has changed a little bit of the story.  
  
If you want you can check her story out you can, it's also called A New Cardcaptor and her pen name is Li Star.  
  
Sorry I've took so long to put up this chapter.  
  
***Thoughts***  
  
----- Change of scene/ new paragraph  
  
Lost Spirit, Found Spirit  
  
Cerberus, Yue and two set of wings were seen by Sakura. She also saw a sun, a moon, a star and a star with two sides to it. Then she seen these emerald and amber eyes. She saw 4 emerald eyes and 4 amber eyes. Sharp teeth were shown and it was really scary. Sakura jolted up of her bed and she was sweating real badly. She looked at Kero and he was sleeping very peacefully. Sakura then got up and saw sparks flying into the sky, like fireworks.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"Talisman of fire", Sakura heard and she instantly knew it was Lia.  
  
Sakura wanted to help so she called her staff "oh key of the star, with powers burning bright, surrender the staff and shine your light, RELEASE". Sakura then called the fly and flew towards Lia.  
  
"Sakura what are you doing here?" Lia asked looking towards the sparks.  
  
"Thought you needed some help" Sakura answered.  
  
"It's okay I'm just about to seal it" Lia said assuring Sakura.  
  
"Can I have a bit of fun?" Sakura said not surly.  
  
"Be my guest" Lia said because she thought Sakura was going to seal the card. Sakura called the Thunder and told it to attack the sparks. Just before She did Lia said don't but it was too late.  
  
"I was supposed to seal it wasn't I?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
The sparks all of a sudden took all the power from the Thunder. The sparks were no longer small, they were huge.  
  
"Okay, what to do now" Lia said to Sakura.  
  
"What stops thunder?" Sakura asked Lia,  
  
"Fire" Lia answered. Lia didn't wait to say anything else as the sparks came thundering at her, "Talisman of volcano fire".  
  
Sakura decided to help "fiery card attack the sparkling card thingy".  
  
"Lia what do we do now" Sakura asked.  
  
Lia answered "wait". There was a giant bang and every single house was lit. Sakura quickly called the sleep and everyone fell asleep. "Talisman of fire and water combine" Lia said and the fiery card was still attacking the sparks. Nothing was helping so Lia decided to call lightning "Talisman of lightning".  
  
At the same time she heard "Element lightning, come to my aid", it was Li. It worked, the Thunder was out of the sparks. As there was too much powering it and Sakura sealed it up. At first the card was going to Sakura but then changed course to Lia.  
  
"Spark card how interesting" Lia said looking at Sakura and both of started to laugh.  
  
"Ahh it's almost 7" Sakura said and also said to Lia "I better get going".  
  
"Em Sakura aren't you forgetting something?" Lia said looking at her. Sakura remembered that everyone was sleeping so she woke them up as she got to her house into her bed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"Li thanks for helping us this morning" Lia said to Li.  
  
"No problem but next time ask for help, when you need it" Li said answering Lia.  
  
"Who said I needed your help" Lia said quickly to Li after he'd finished talking.  
  
"Ah, I, I was, I, oh just forget it" Li said to her.  
  
"Have you 2 seen Sakura, I haven't" Tomoyo said worriedly.  
  
"Nope" Li said,  
  
"And I thought she'd be here by now, she was up early" Lia explained.  
  
"Sakura you're finally here" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Just barely" Sakura replied and then said "Touya was very suspicious this morning and wouldn't let me out till late".  
  
"Is it because of the spark?" Lia asked,  
  
"Probably" Li answered instead of Sakura. Miss Yatsubi came in and everyone ran to their seats. Everyone was doing their work except Sakura. Sakura was telling Tomoyo everything that had happened with the Spark card that morning. Li was overhearing the conversation.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"Did you get in trouble, today Li?" Sakura asked.  
  
"No she just wanted to apologize for yesterday" Li answered.  
  
"I think that was unfair, you got in trouble for no reason" Lia said annoyed at the teacher.  
  
"Sakura you have cheerleading practise don't you?" Tomoyo said reminding Sakura.  
  
"Yeah but just in case remind me after school" Sakura begged Tomoyo.  
  
"Sure I will" Tomoyo replied.  
  
"Don't you know what day it is today Li" Lia asked.  
  
"No am I supposed to know" Li said confused.  
  
"Li, 5th April, Ching Ming fest. Ring a bell?" Lia reminded him.  
  
"The Ching Wing what" Sakura asked. Li looked as confused as Sakura and Tomoyo did.  
  
"It's the Ching Ming fest, when spirits of the dead come out and you visit them" Lia explained and was wriggling her fingers in front of their faces.  
  
"Oh and it's a Cantonese fest" Lia finished of saying.  
  
"Li you should know about it" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Guess Li's been in Japan too long" Sakura said.  
  
"It's not my fault, I forget" Li said thinking of an excuse quickly. Everyone then started to laugh at Li.  
  
"At least this year I'm free" Lia said to herself.  
  
"What do you mean you're free" Sakura asked confused.  
  
"Free from a certain spirit" Lia answered and everyone stared at her.  
  
"I don't get it, there both twins but way different, Sakura's the soft one and Lia's the hard one, like, like me" Li said to himself looking at all 3 girls who were talking and laughing.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"Sakura practise" Naoka shouted.  
  
"Coming" Sakura shouted and then said bye to Li and Lia. Tomoyo had already gone to choir.  
  
"Now listen up" The teacher said "we have an annual soccer match coming up, so we have to make a brand new cheer".  
  
"Sakura this will be great chance for you, you can put in your new moves you've been practising" Chiharu said.  
  
"I don't think I can" Sakura explained,  
  
"Oh come on Sakura you can do it" Naoka teased. The teacher gathered everyone and gave them parts. When she asked who wanted to be head, Naoka and Chiharu pushed Sakura forward.  
  
"Okay Sakura you're the head" The teacher said.  
  
"Me, how can I, me!" Sakura said. In the end Sakura gave in. At first it was easy then Sakura wasn't all sure about being captain.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Lia was busy cleaning up after Dane and Nina. They had made so much mess.  
  
"Syaohuri, you thought you could escape me if you went to Japan, or were you doing what I asked?" a voice from nowhere said.  
  
"Who are you, you better not be who I think you are" Lia answered.  
  
"Where is my son" the voice said.  
  
"For the last time I have no idea who you're son is" Lia replied.  
  
"He was born in Hong Kong, lived there and then moved to Japan at the age of 10" the voice said.  
  
"I didn't ask for history lesson, show yourself it'll be better" Lia said. A big whoosh of shiny light surrounded the room and then took a form of a man.  
  
"Do you know something I don't know your name" Lia said.  
  
"I'll see you in 2 hours and you better find my son" the spirit man said and then vanished.  
  
"That gets him every time" Lia said.  
  
***I wonder why he doesn't want me to know his name. ***  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"Sakura look what I've made for you" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Don't tell me a brand knew costume" Sakura said looking at Tomoyo.  
  
"Yep you guessed it" Tomoyo said taking the costume out.  
  
"Go on try it on Sakura" Tomoyo said to Sakura, Sakura just sighed and took it. The costume was purple and pink. It had flare bits on the shoulders and on the hip parts. It was more of a dress at the bottom and from the back 2 laces hung down. To top things of cherry blossoms in a chain. The cherry blossoms started on the left shoulder and ended on the opposite hip (right) coming down from the front. Sakura also had 2 cherry blossom bobbles.  
  
"Sakura you look so cute" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Do I really look cute in this costume, be honest" Sakura said to Li.  
  
"Why you all of a sudden asking me" Li jumped up and said. He was blushing real badly.  
  
"Li just answer her" Lia said sitting down and Sakura just looked at her.  
  
"What for" Li quickly said he didn't want Sakura feeling bad.  
  
Lia got up, rushed to Li, took out a piece of paper and showed it to him saying "look at it". Li scanned it and Sakura was thinking all this because I asked him a simple question. Li threw the paper at Lia, she caught it and then both she and Tomoyo left the room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"Li if I look ugly just say it, I don't mind" Sakura said looking sad.  
  
"No Sakura you look, look cuter than ever" Li said blushing and he gulped.  
  
"There how hard was that" Lia said from outside. Li heard her but Sakura didn't.  
  
"Sakura I have something else to tell you as well" Li said slowly and Sakura answered  
  
"Yeh go on".  
  
"Sakura I, I mean I'm" Li couldn't get finished.  
  
"Li you did this before the Dig card attacked us two days ago" Sakura said looking confused.  
  
"It's hard let me finish" Li said.  
  
"I will" Sakura said coming closer to Li.  
  
"I Sakura am in, in" Li said.  
  
"Come on Li one word left" Lia said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"Leave her alone you over grown chocolate head" Lia said.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sakura said jumping out the room she was in and was looking back at Li.  
  
As Sakura left the room Li said "Darn it, we got interrupted again".  
  
"He's got Tomoyo" Lia said to Sakura and Sakura stood there scared.  
  
"Not for long" Li said rushing at the spirit person.  
  
"Li is that you" the spirit man said dropping Tomoyo.  
  
"Element wind, come to my aid" Li said and Tomoyo was safely down.  
  
"How'd you know Li's name" Sakura shouted out half scared and was shivering with fear.  
  
"He's my son" the spirit said,  
  
"I am not" Li said charging at him.  
  
"Li you are" Lia shouted putting everything together and everyone looked at her.  
  
"Li you were born in Hong Kong and moved to Japan at the age of 10" Lia explained.  
  
"Yeah but how does that make this spirit person Li's father" Sakura said.  
  
"And why did he attack me?" Tomoyo asked and Li just looked at Lia.  
  
"I'm sorry I attacked you and I'm his father because I'm Mr. Syaoran, I died when Li was 3" the spirit said.  
  
"That makes sense to me" Li said putting his defence down.  
  
"Now if it's no trouble I'd like time with my son" Li's father said.  
  
"Sure we'll leave your highness, don't even say thanks" Lia said and when she said highness she bowed.  
  
"Thanks" Mr. Syaoran said.  
  
"It would have been easier to find Li if I knew your name and his" Lia said not giving in.  
  
"Come on Lia, just leave" Li said pushing her back into the room that he and Sakura were in.  
  
"My camera can I get it" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Leave it here, so we can see what happened with them 2" Sakura whispered. Tomoyo's camera had fallen out her hands, when Mr. Syaoran had picked Tomoyo up and the camera was getting perfect view.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"So what did you want to talk about" Li said looking at his father. His father first changed into human form and not spirit form.  
  
Then he said "You know how I died, you instantly became head and pressure was put on you constantly".  
  
"Yes" Li said and was thinking of the last time he seen his father.  
  
"Well a part of me thought you weren't ready but you are" Li's father said. Li just looked at his father and then back to the floor. "You've been given really strong powers, yet you're not happy for some reason" Mr. Syaoran explained.  
  
"I'm not and no matter how hard I try, I fail with everything" Li said disappointedly.  
  
"Are you talking about the Clow cards and why you're not the master" Li's father said.  
  
"Yeah, I mean Sakura a normal girl with no powers of her own ended up as the master and I didn't. I come from the Li clan which use to be the Syaoran clan. I'm a descendant of Clow Reed" Li said unhappily. His father just looked at his son.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"Li you forget, Sakura had 2 chances to face Yue, while you didn't" Mr. Syaoran said sort of lighting up the moment.  
  
"Yes, Clow's bell, that Miss Mizuki used" Li said thinking back.  
  
"Li your on the right tracks" Li's father said.  
  
"But what does the bell have to do with me, is it going to give me a second chance but it's already been used" Li asked confused.  
  
"Li you need a second chance too" his father said.  
  
"There's no point since Sakura has transformed all the cards into Star cards and the battle with Yue was over ages ago. Don't forget she proved herself to be the Master after she outwitted Eriol" Li said unhappily.  
  
"Li you didn't get the Clow book because that was Sakura's destiny which has been written for her and not you. You'll get your second chance, it's real near you and you'll get all the answers when it comes" Li's father explained.  
  
"I still don't understand but I get the destiny bit" Li said confused.  
  
"When the time comes you'll know" Mr. Syaoran said and Li just looked at him.  
  
"If you ever need me look me up in Hong Kong or in the spirit world and Li keep your friends close, you never know what might happen" his father said and then hugged Li. Li almost let out a tear but didn't and then his father vanished. The words 'keep your friends close' kept going threw Li's head.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"So Li how'd it go" Lia asked leaning against the door ledge bit.  
  
"Fine but not the way I expected" Li answered.  
  
"Lia we have everything on tape" Sakura said.  
  
"I've got so many things to do with the film of everything happening today" Tomoyo said.  
  
"I wonder if you're father is going to come back next year to ask me to look for you Li?" Lia asked.  
  
"It's real near me" Li said looking at Lia and Sakura who were standing on either side of him.  
  
***Li's gone nut's*** Lia thought to herself in her head.  
  
"The bit with Li and his father is missing" Tomoyo said.  
  
Sakura sighed and said "We'll have to get it out of Li" and then asked everyone "Has anyone studied for the test tomorrow, I haven't".  
  
"Yes I have" Tomoyo said.  
  
Li and Lia said in unison "We haven't".  
  
"Tomoyo you're the brainiest" Sakura said and Tomoyo just stood there.  
  
"And we're not" Li, Lia and Sakura said together and they all gave out a huge sigh.  
  
~~~~~~please read and review I need more reviews~~~~~~ 


	7. Trouble With Thunder

~~~~~This is my 7th chapter so please can you R+R I need more reviews~~~~~  
  
Trouble With Thunder  
  
"Try confusing it" Li shouted, "confuse it, it's confusing me" Lia answered. "Yeah Li how can you confuse and get confused at the same time" Sakura asked. "Stop asking, questions" Li said trying to tear his head apart. "Hey guys the card is getting away" Cerberus said. "Actually it's diverting" Tomoyo said. "Diverting to where?" Sakura asked, "To us" Lia shouted and all of them started running from the Thunder card. "Can't we just do what we done last time" Sakura said stopping and catching her breath. "Don't you think I tried that already" Li said. "Li watch out" Lia shouted, "uhh, what" Li said and then looked behind him The Thunder card was aiming at him. "Talisman of Lightning" Lia said and the Thunder was put of course and crashed somewhere. "Where'd it go?" Sakura asked. "Don't let it get away or it'll come back stronger than ever" Cerberus shouted. "I'll get it" Lia shouted and she leaped away. "How on earth can she do that" Sakura said to Li helping him up. "Her own power, now let's follow her" Li said, "yeah let's" Sakura answered.  
  
Lia pushed through bushes and still couldn't find The Thunder. "There it is" Lia said, the Thunder whooshed by in the sky. Lia ran into someone. "Woe, watch where you're going please, please, please" Lia said looking at the person. "Yeah I'm clumsy, let me help you up" the boy said, giving out his hand. "Please, please, please" Lia just said, gave her hand and the boy pulled her up. "That's a nice costume you're wearing and where on earth did you get that cool sword from?" the boy asked. "Oh the sword I'm, I'm, practicing for a play, uh yeah a play" Lia said thinking of something quickly. "Did I get in your way, because if I did I'm sorry" he said, "no problem" Lia answered him. "Well I better get going, I'll see you around" the boy said and then went on his way. "Yeah!!!!" Lia said looking at him and blushing like Li does.  
  
"Lia where is the Thunder card" Li shouted at Lia. Lia didn't answer she was still looking at the same place the boy had left. "What's wrong with her Li?" Sakura asked. "Hey Lia" Li said turning her around and all she said was "please, please, please". "She lost the card and her brain" Kero said. "Kero" Sakura angrily said and then Kero hid behind Tomoyo. He was back to his other form not true form. "Lia snap out of whatever dream you're in" Li said to her looking worried. "Yeh The Thunder card is out there calling you name" Sakura said. Kero then took the chance to say "Lia, Lia come catch me". Sakura eyed Kero and he stopped. "Very funny stuffed animal", "Ahh Meilin is back" Kero said. "Meilin's not here is she" Tomoyo asked everyone. "No, it was Lia coming back down to planet Earth" Li said. "Ha, ha Li very funny, now let's get The Thunder, I know were it went" Lia said. Before she said she knew where The Thunder was Sakura said "but we don't know where The Thunder is?" I wonder what really happened to Lia, Li said to himself in his head and he was left behind.  
  
"Li where were you" Sakura said to him. "I was I" Li said, "never mind kid" Cerberus said. Sakura looked at Cerberus then called "Windy". She then said "tie up The Thunder". Lia called her Windy and told it to do the same. Lia then said to Li "a little help, please" because he was watching her and Sakura battle. "Element lightning, come to my aid" Li said coming to his senses. Cerberus was about to shoot out fireballs, Lia shouted "stop" and Cerberus stopped, thinking of the consequences. "Lia you do some lightning magic then" Cerberus instructed. "Talisman of lightning, surround" Lia said. The Thunder was roaring real loudly and everyone closed their ears. "Sakura, I think you should seal it now" Tomoyo shouted from afar. Sakura sealed The Thunder and then it went to Lia.  
  
"Finally we can rest" Sakura said sitting down on the grass. "We had 2 delays in catching the card" Cerberus said looking at Li and Lia. Both of them looked down sadly and Sakura said "it doesn't matter at least we caught the card in the end". "I'm hungry", Kero said (everyone falls down anime style) he had turned back into his doll form. "Kero there is no food" Sakura said, "and you could have ate muffins if you hadn't ate them before" Lia said. "I'm a growing lion" Kero said for an excuse. "You've grown all you needed" Tomoyo said. Li just looked at all of them. "Oh before I forget how'd everyone do on there test today at school" Sakura asked everyone going up to each of them. "I did quite well" Tomoyo answered, "and I'll get a B" both Li and Lia said together.  
  
"Lia if you opened the Niday in Hong Kong how come you catch the cards in Japan?" Sakura asked. "I never opened the book it was appointed to me by a woman" Lia answered. "Then how are the cards lose everywhere" Kero asked. "In able for Lia to be a true master, she must catch the cards herself" Li said and Kero just looked at him. "So you got an empty book" Sakura said not understanding what Li had said. "No a full book" Lia answered Sakura. "Then how are the cards lose running around everywhere" Kero said trying to make sense. "Kero calm down" Tomoyo said to him. "The next day after being appointed the book all the cards vanished but the book was left" Lia explained. "That still doesn't explain why the cards are in Japan and not Hong Kong" Sakura said. "They follow me" Lia said, Li seen the confused look on Sakura's face and said "if Lia is in China, Europe or even America the cards are to follow her".  
  
"Here are everyone's marks for their test yesterday and I won't be calling everyone out" Miss Yatsubi said. Li was half dead on his table, Lia had her hands joined and was saying "please give me a good mark, please. Now and then Li moved his eyes to look at Lia but he didn't move his head. "Sakura you'll do fine" Tomoyo said, "but I didn't study" Sakura said back to Tomoyo. "For someone who didn't study you got a B+, I was going to give you an A- but I thought no, you were a few marks short" Miss Yatsubi said giving Sakura her paper.  
  
Miss Yatsubi then handed Li his paper but Li didn't move. Lia poked him and whispered "take the paper Li". "Uhh" Li said taking the paper and he didn't look at it. "Here you go Lia, this is pretty good for a new student from Hong Kong" Miss Yatsubi said looking at Li weirdly. Lia took her paper thinking from Hong Kong I'll show you. Lia was thinking that the teacher was saying that she was dumb. Lia opened her paper with her eyes closed and when she opened them she seen an A-, "yippee" She shouted. The whole class stopped what they were doing even Li and stared at her. "Sorry" Lia said embarrassed and sunk down under her table. "So Lia what did you get" Sakura asked. "A- and I bet Tomoyo got an A+" Lia said, "Yeah you're right" Tomoyo said. "Li aren't you going to check yours" Lia said. Li just slid his paper over to Lia. "I think he wants you to check it" Sakura said. "Li you got, drum roll please" Lia said laughing. "Give me" Li said snatching of his paper from Lia. "An A-, I can relax now" Li said pushing the paper towards Lia and dropping his head on to the table, slowly. "Okay, back to work" Miss Yatsubi said.  
  
"Could all cheerleaders please report to the changing rooms" a tanoe said. Sakura's class was at gym so she didn't have to go far. Naoka and Chiharu took Sakura's arms and then took her away. "Now I'm going to be looking for excellent soccer players" Miss Yatsubi said. The whole class started moaning and groaning while others were really excited. "If you don't want to take part in soccer you can always do gymnastics, over there" Miss Yatsubi said pointing to where she wanted the pupils to go. Tomoyo and Rika both looked at the 2 choices and agreed on gymnastics. "Could you two get the soccer balls from outside the changing rooms" Miss Yatsubi asked Li and Lia. "Lia what happened to you yesterday, with The Thunder" Li asked as they walked up to the changing rooms. "I seen this really nice boy" Lia said and then went into dream world. "Oh not again" Li said rolling his eyes and then he found the soccer balls. They hurry'd back and Lia was still in dream land. As they started playing the teacher went up to everyone who she thought were good and put their names on a sheet of paper. The last 2 people chosen by Miss Yatsubi were Li and Lia. She really didn't want to put them on the team but had to.  
  
"So what did you do at cheerleading practice" Tomoyo asked Sakura. "Our great cheer, we have to win" Sakura explained. "So what were you guys doing" Sakura asked. "Well me, I was doing gymnastics" Tomoyo said. "And we were doing soccer" Li said. "We were picked for the annual soccer match" Lia said. "Lia can I ask you something" Sakura said. Li looked at them and then Tomoyo said "you'll get her in the end". Li knew what she meant and then both of them walked on. "So what do you want to tell me" Lia said looking around. "Have you noticed that Li has been acting weird since before The Dig card attacked us" Sakura said. Lia thought before she gave an answer, "No not at all, maybe he's tired" Lia said. "Uhh" Sakura said, that was a lousy answer Lia, Lia said to herself in her head and was scratching her head with her finger. Sakura just looked at her thinking something is wrong with Lia too. "Well I think The Dash card did something to him" Sakura said. "No I don't think that's it" Lia said thinking about her and Li's little talk about him loving Sakura. "Maybe it's just Li" Sakura said and they both smiled and were looking at Li.  
  
"Hi Touya, why are you so late" Sakura shouted. "None of your business" Touya cheekily said to Sakura. Sakura wondered what was wrong with her brother. "So what did you get for your test squirt" Touya teased seeing Sakura's worried face. "I got a B+ and was so close to getting an A- but didn't get it" Sakura said. "So let's see what all your little friends got" Touya said. "A+ again" Tomoyo said sighing unhappily. "So how about the brat and oh yes the twirp" Touya said happily. Li and Lia took their bags and defended them. "I won't show you if my life depended on it" Li said. "Why you little" Touya said going forward to punch Li. "Touya it doesn't matter let's just go home" Sakura said pulling Touya towards herself. "See everyone tomorrow" Sakura said and tried to take Touya away. Tomoyo, Li and Lia just stood there watching Sakura try to take Touya away. Lia's bag dropped with everything falling out and her hands collapsed beside her. "Is Touya always like this" Lia asked, Li and Tomoyo just nodded their heads.  
  
~~~~I need lot's of time to put up next chapter because I've not got enough time~~~~ 


	8. Attack Of Two

I know I've taken so long in putting this chapter up but I finally have.  
  
April was my best month but May isn't because of exams and everything. Plus I don't write my chapters on the computer first I do it my notebook.  
  
Sorry for taking real long at writing up this chapter. I'd also like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story so far.  
  
Okay anyway here's the new chapter and I think it's longer than all the other ones. Please tell me if this chapters heading is crap or not!!!!  
  
I've also decided that I'll be putting the dates in for each chapter. This chapter is the 8th of April.  
  
Attack of Two  
  
"Lia tell me the whole story with you and that boy" Li said teasing Lia. "You've heard it so many times and probably know it better than me" Lia answered him. "Please, please, please" Li said with his hands joined together. "Very funny Li" Lia said pushing him and walking to another seat in the bullet train. "Come on Lia I was just joking, after all I love, you know who I love" Li said walking up to Lia half blushing. None else was in the cart except them two. "Li I have courage but you don't" Lia said to Li, looking at him. Li was looking at the floor. "And what's that suppose to mean" Li said slowly moving his head to look at her. "Well I bet you I can ask that boy out the next time I see him and you can't ask Sakura out, oh and tell her that you love her" Lia said with a smirk. "That's two bets and I have to do two things" Li said to Lia. "You know Sakura well and I don't even know the boy, never mind that I don't know his name" Lia said getting up and looking out the window of the train. "You're on" Li said bravely, "same here" Lia finished of saying.  
  
"There they are" Sakura said running up to Li and Lia. "Li I'm waiting for you to tell Sakura" Lia said looking at Sakura who was coming towards them. "Not yet" Li said quickly. "So what took you so long, I'm hungry" Kero said popping out of Sakura's handbag. "Kero get back in" Sakura said looking behind herself and pushing Kero back into her handbag. Touya, Yukito and Tomoyo were coming up from behind. "So you must be Lia, Sakura's twin" Yukito said bending down, so he was at the same level as Lia. Touya and Li were both pushing against each other and fighting. "And your Yue" Lia said looking at Yukito. "Lia you freak me out sometimes" Sakura said. "Touya let's go check out the food court" Yukito said, looking back at Lia. Touya agreed and both of them went away. Before Touya left he said to Li "I'm watching every move you make brat". "Try it" Li said confidently.  
  
"Li do you want Touya to chase you?" Sakura asked. "No I don't and besides he deserves it, calling me brat and all" Li said. "So where are we going first?" Tomoyo asked. "Let's go into the clothes shops" Sakura said. "Why do we have to go into girl shops, can't we go into a mixed one" Li said with his hands behind his head, he said this after shopping for an hour. "I agree with Li, because I don't like getting skirts and dresses but I have a few" Lia said putting down her bags. "Okay let's go into a mixed clothes shop" Sakura said happily because she wanted to see Li shop. "Li when are you going to tell Sakura" Lia asked. "Em, I, I, after we have lunch" Li said. "So you're not" Lia said- slyly. "I never said" Li started of saying. He got interrupted by Sakura because she said "so what are you two talking about?" "Oh nothing the usual you know" Li said before Lia said something he didn't want. Lia started to laugh and Li just looked at her angrily. "Li could you hold this, this and this" Sakura said giving bags and packages to Li. Li didn't argue and trotted behind Lia, Sakura and Tomoyo with half of Sakura's things.  
  
"Right how much money have I got" Touya said looking threw his pockets. "Touya you've got plenty and you haven't spent anything" Yukito said putting another load of sushi into his mouth. Touya just stared at him and then saw Li with all of Sakura's things. Touya started laughing at Li and Li threw a bear at him angrily. "Great aim Li" Lia said, "Lia you're meant to stop him not encourage him" Sakura said. "I finally got it" Tomoyo said running up to everyone. "Got what?" Sakura asked, "My brand new video camera, it's got everything" Tomoyo said happily. Li put all of Sakura's things down on to a table and Lia also put Sakura's packages and hers down. Lia also somehow ended up carrying Sakura's things.  
  
"Li you should tell her, once she comes back, I'll take everyone away so you can have your privacy" Lia said. "But, but, I can't" Li said, "you're backing down again" Lia said slyly. "I'll tell her and then I will win the bet" Li said happily. "Tomoyo let's go" Lia said, "what about Touya and Yukito?" Tomoyo said. Li was about to say take them away but Lia said "I'm all over it" before Li even got to speak. "Em, Yukito, Touya do you two want to check out a new store" Lia asked. "What for" Touya said looking at Li, who was across him. "Let's just go, and maybe on the way back we can go to the bakers or something" Yukito said. "I thought a nice big strong brother like you would like to go" Lia said nicely to Touya. Touya agreed and then said "how come the brat is staying behind?" "Li is going to wait for Sakura and then join us" Lia said pushing Touya away before he decided not to go again. Li just watched her try and was smiling. Lia eventually got Touya to move, then they were on there way and Li was still smiling.  
  
"Where'd everyone go?" Sakura asked Li holding six drinks in a tray. "There coming back Li said turning around to look at her. "You know everyone is disappearing quite a lot" Sakura said putting the tray down on a table. "Oh really I haven't noticed" Li said lying to Sakura. Sakura was drinking from her glass, with a straw and looked at Li weirdly. "Can I say something Sakura?" Li asked, "yeah sure, go on" Sakura said. Li went forward and sat across Sakura on the table. "Sakura I" Li started saying and then took a sip of his drink." "Go on Li, tell me what you want me to know" Sakura said looking at him. "Sakura I'm, I'm Sakura am, I" Li said thinking of all the little words. "Li let me help you, are you in pain, do you hate me, do you want something?" Sakura said without taking a breath. "Sakura how could you say that I hate you" Li said unhappily. "Li you should tell Sakura" Tomoyo said from behind a tree with her camera up. "He should and I just hope Touya doesn't realize that were gone2 Lia said looking at the shop Touya and Yukito are in. Li kept on starting and stopping, while Sakura tried to get it out of him. I have to tell her today, then me and Sakura can be together, Li thought to himself. I wonder what he is trying to tell me Sakura thought looking at Li.  
  
"Lia what's going on up in the sky?" Tomoyo asked. Lia looked up; stormy clouds were forming but in a circle and it only covered a bit of the sky, not all of it. There was lightning coming out, it was aiming for Sakura and Li. "Sakura, Li watch out" Lia said rushing out from behind the tree and pushed them out the way." Sakura put everyone to sleep" Li said looking up into the sky at the clouds and storm. "Oh key of the star, with powers burning bright, surrender the staff and shine your light, REALEASE, Sleep card, put everyone to sleep" Sakura said. The Sleep card put everyone t sleep and they all dropped down immediately. "What's going on" Yue said flying over to Sakura. "Wait a second" Kero said transforming into Cerberus. "The cards Yue are attacking us" Sakura said. "I can see they're attacking but they're definitely not the Cow cards" Yue said to Sakura, assuring everyone that he new what was going on. "Tomoyo's safe but she was behind a tree" Li said confused. "The tree bit's not important" Lia said avoiding the Storms clutches. She also didn't want to tell him about her and Tomoyo hiding behind the tree.  
  
"What cards are they anyway" Sakura asked. "Well I think it's the Storm card" Yue said saving Sakura from getting attacked. "I have a feeling there is another card helping it" Li said ducking. "Which card is it then kid?" Cerberus asked. "How am I suppose to know, ask someone who does" Li said angrily. "Talisman of fire bolts" Lia said as a storm cloud almost hit Sakura. "Lia thanks I wasn't looking" Sakura said. "Does anyone have a plan?" Li asked. "No but I intend not to stop trying" Yue said shooting out his blue crystals. "Everyone duck" Cerberus shouted as a whole school of lightning meteors aimed at them. Sakura screamed and didn't know what to do as the lightning meteors came closer. Li and Lia had scared but determined faces on. Yue just didn't want to give up easily. A blue fire bolt came out of nowhere joined with more than a hundred purple crystals. These attacks saved everyone and stopped the Storm and The card helping it.  
  
"So how come we weren't invited to the party" a black lion which looked like Cerberus said. "I have to agree with him" a white angelic human that looked like Yue said, coming out from behind a tree. "Nina, Dane thanks for saving us" Lia said running up to them. "So these are the new guardians, Nina and Dane" Yue said. "Yes and you Yue judge of the Cow Cards" Nina said walking up to him. Dane looked at Yue and didn't say a thing to Yue" "Lia am glad that all of you are fine but its no over" Dane said changing into a blackish Yue from being a black lion. "You're making it unfair for me" Cerberus said because everyone around him ere on two legs. "I hate to break up all the cuddles but the cards are getting ready to attack" Li said worriedly. "Let's attack them and I've got a plan" Sakura said getting into position. All the guardians started using their power to stop the cards as they began to attack. "Listen Li, Lia you two attack from above, so I can get to the middle of the cards" Sakura said. "Sakura you'll get hurt" Li said with a sad face on, "he's right you know" Lia added. "Just bare with me, this plan is half full proof" Sakura said, she called the fly and flew up in the air. The Strom and the card began attacking Sakura too; Li and Lia knew what to do. "Let's do it" Li and Lia said together nodding their heads at each other.  
  
"Element lightning, come to my aid" Li said. "Talisman of lightning surround" Lia said at the same time as Li. Sakura got to the middle of the storm and the card helping it. "Watery card go threw the storm and start a flood threw it" Sakura commanded. It worked but not as Sakura intended. The Watery cards power only helped it but it did slow down The Storm and the other card was revealed. It was The Cloud card but one question remained why was it helping The Storm? "Sakura watch out" Cerberus said and his guard was off as he went to help Sakura. The Storm and Cloud attacked Cerberus and he fell with Sakura on his back. Cerberus couldn't get up as he was paralyzed. "I never knew cards could do that to a guardian" Li said. "Cerberus come on get up" Sakura said trying to move him. "I know what can bring him back to life" Nina said. "You do how?" Yue said knowing that she couldn't. Nina went up to Cerberus and sat next to him. Li, Lia and Dane were fighting The Storm and The Cloud. Nina put out her hands and they were glowing a silvery, blue color. Cerberus was back but not in his true form. He tried to transform but couldn't.  
  
"This is strange the only person that could do this to me is Cow Reed and his magic" Kero said. "Could it be Eriol?" Sakura asked, "No it can't be he isn't here" Yue answered her. Yue looked at Nina and Dane when he said it. "I just need to know one thing" Li said having a little rest from fighting. "Is it by any chance how we defeat these two cards" Kero said blowing his head off. Sakura looked up and a bolt headed towards them all. "Shield" Sakura called out for protection. "Everyone get in The Shield for protection and rest" Li said to Lia, Nina, Dane ad Yue. "We need to think of a plan" Dane said. "Exactly what I was thinking" Sakura said. Lia looked up, The Storm and cloud were trying to break threw The Shields force field. "I have the perfect solution, ell maybe it's not the best one" Lia started of saying. At once everyone said "what is it?" they were all keen for the plan. "It's not that good and I don't know if it's going to work", Lia said, "Just tell us" Li said getting tired of waiting. Lia made a face at him and he did it back. "Forget about your little fighting" Dane said pulling Li towards himself. "We don't have much time, just tell us the plan" Nina said puling Lia towards herself. Li and Lia still didn't stop making faces.  
  
"So Lia what's your plan?" Sakura asked. "Well I think it's about time you told us" Kero said groaning. "The plan is the swords and their power" Lia said after finally stopping making faces at Li. "what do you mean" Li said confused, "Power of swords" Yue said thinking. "I know what Lia means The Sword card" Sakura said. "Not only The Sword card but the Element and Talisman powers" Nina said. "How can the swords help?" Kero asked, "He is right, you've already tried attacking with your swords" Dane said. "I told everyone it wasn't a good idea" Lia said unhappily. "Lia it's not a bad idea just because we don't understand it" Li said assuring Lia. Lia smiled at Li and then he did it back. "Why can't you two be like this all the time" Yue said. Li and Lia looked at each other thinking about it. "Let's just try Lia's plan, I'm sure we've got nothing to lose" Sakura said and then called The Sword card. When she did The Shield card left, the Storm and Cloud started to attack. Everyone scattered and Kero stayed real close to Sakura.  
  
"We need to combine The sword card with mine and Li's sword" Lia explained dodging attacks. "How exactly do you intend to do that" Li said. "Throw me your sword Li, Sakura you too but don't kill me" Lia said. They both threw their swords and in Sakura's case The Sword card. "Hey can one of you guardians protect me" Kero shouted to Yue, Dane and Nina. They did Yue went to Sakura and Kero, Dane to Li and Lia got protected by Nina. Li, Kero and Sakura watched carefully as Lia started the combination of the swords. The three guardians protected the humans as The Storm and Cloud attacked. "Celestial powers of the Moon, The Sun and The 2 Stars, take these swords, combine their power and give us defeat over this source of evil, unlock the sword of light" Lia enchanted. After she said it the swords combined together to create one.  
  
"That is one of the coolest things I have seen" Li said amazed. "So how does it work?" Kero said. "Yeah I want to see it in action" Sakura said happily. "All we have t do is call out our own attack, holding the sword and enchanting together" Lia said explaining. "So what are we waiting for?" Li said, "Sakura are you ready?" Lia said. "Of course" Sakura said running up toil and Lia. Yue, Dane and Nina shot out thousands of crystals and this stopped the two cards for a little while. Li, Lia and Sakura took the sword and they all held it together.  
  
As soon as The Storm and Cloud started to attack the sword of light's power was about. "Element lightning, come to my aid" Li said, "Talisman of lightning, surround" Lia said. Sakura called out the Thunder card, even though her staff was combined with Li and Lia's sword, as The Sword card. A huge bolt of light spread out from the tip of the sword. To make the swords power even more effective Nina, Dane and Yue put in their crystals one last time. All the attacks combined charged at The Storm and The Cloud. Finally they were stopped and everyone gave a sigh of relief. "Nina, Dane seal the card, we can't" Lia said to them because the sword of light hadn't separated yet. "We're on it" Dane said transforming into black lion mode. He was running towards the cards and as he was running he changed. "I'm right behind you" Nina said doing the same as Dane. "Would you two hurry up and seal them already before they regain their strength" Kero said shouting at them annoyed. Dane and Nina were both glowing, Nina blue and Dane silver. Finally both The Storm and Cloud were sealed.  
  
"I don't want to go threw that again" Sakura said resting. "Same here" both Li and Lia said sitting next to Sakura, with Li in the middle. "So what's going to happen to The Sword?" Yue asked picking it up. When he did it shot out the swords and The Sword card. "There is your answer Yue" Kero said laughing. "Hey does anyone know why both cards were helping each other?" Sakura asked.. "No" Everyone said together and Sakura got a fright. "Whatever reason it is, it's not a good one" Li said looking up into the sky. "Where'd your guardian friends go Lia?" Kero asked. "Back home, I suppose" Lia answered. "I just hope next time we come across any of the Niday cards, we don't get a hard time" Sakura said. "Yeah but we can always conger up Lia's bad sword plan" Li said. "Well at least I had an idea" Lia said and then stuck her tongue out. "Not again" Sakura and Kero said. Li and Lia were arguing and making faces at each other again. "Just let them be, they'll get tired" Yue said looking at Li and Lia. "I hope you're right because we might be here all night" Sakura said.  
  
~~~~okay finally I'm finished this chapter and I don't know how long I'm going to take to put up the next chapter but I've already started it~~~~ 


	9. Hard Stone Doing Some Stone Time

Right I've took so long in putting this chapter up, I mean it and I'm real sorry.  
  
I' like to thank everyone again for their reviews.  
  
Like I said last time I'll be putting dates in and also could you tell me which heading is better I can't choose??  
  
One last thing could you (if you want) review Li Star's story's 'A New Cardcaptor' and 'An Unexpected Surprise' thanks!!!! You don't have to if you don't want to?  
  
Hard Stone/ Doing Some Stone Time  
April 13th and April 14th  
  
"Kero don't you think we're so lucky that there hasn't been a card for so long" Sakura said. "Yes Sakura but a card could attack at any second, so you have to be on your guard" Kero said. He was stuffing his mouth with spaghetti and bolognaise. "Kero you are really weird you know" Sakura said. "I try" Kero answered and Sakura looked at him as she didn't understand what on earth Kero was talking about. "Squirt, are you still up?" Touya shouted from outside. "No I'm sleeping" Sakura said picking up the plate Kero was eating from. "Kero get into your drawer quickly" Sakura whispered. "Not until I get my food" Kero slyly said. "Here you go, hurry up get in there" Sakura said nervously. "I'm going, don't rush" Kero said flying slowly. "Kero move" Sakura shouted out as she heard footsteps. Kero got a fright and rushed to his drawer. "Who are you talking to?" Touya demanded yawning. "I was talking in my sleep, you don't have to worry" Sakura sweet dropped. Touya just left Sakura's room in dismay and annoyance. "Do you think he's coming back" Kero asked popping out of his drawer. "He will be if we keep talking" Sakura said getting comfortable in her bed.  
  
"Lia have you seen that boy yet" Li asked Lia. "No it's been a week since I seen him but I'm waiting" Lia said. "Maybe, just maybe he wasn't real or you could have scared him off" Li said trying to tick Lia of and it was working. "He is real and he didn't get scared of" Lia confidently said. "I was kidding, no need to go overboard" Li said to Lia, who was flaming. "Well lately you've been joking around too much" Lia said eyeing Li. "Why can't I" Li asked her, "You're making useless jokes, which make no sense" Lia said. Li felt shocked how did Lia's mood change so quickly? Lia just turned around and looked out the window. "Li, Lia you're here early" Tomoyo said coming into the classroom. "Hi Tomoyo" Lia said still looking out the window and angry with Li. "Tomoyo you should have been here earlier on the stairs" Li started saying. "Don't you say another word, Syaoran" Lia said glaring at Li. "What did happen? I won't mind listening" Tomoyo said. "Lia tripped and fell right down on her face" Li said laughing, looking straight into Lia's eyes. "Li you're the one who tripped me up" Lia said getting up and leaving the classroom. "What's wrong with Lia?" Sakura asked coming in. "She's in a mood with me because she fell down the stairs" Li said. "Li you mean you tripped her up" Tomoyo added. "That wasn't nice, Li is Lia hurt?" Sakura said. "No she'll be fine, I hope" Li said with a sad face on looking out the classroom door.  
  
"Tomorrow each and every one of you will be getting your grades on everything you have done this semester" Miss Yatsubi said. "I hate getting them" Li said groaning and trying to start a conversation with Lia. "Li you don't change, you hated them last year and the years before" Sakura said turning around to look at Li. "Sakura neither have you" Li said back to her". Actually Li this year I'm glad to get it" Sakura said and then turned back around before Li could say anything else. "You are Sakura, I never knew" Tomoyo said. "I'm not, I had to say something to Li and so I did" Sakura answered and both of them started laughing. "Lia listen, I'm sorry about earlier, you forgive me?" Li asked in a sad tone. Lia had her arms crossed, looking at the front of the class and out the window. Lia then said after a while "only if you take everything you said back". Before she said it Li was waiting patiently looking at her. "Everything I said is taken back, am I forgiven yet?" Li said waiting for the right answer. "Yeah sure you are, I wasn't really in a mood with you Li, and I was waiting for your apology" Lia said smiling while doing her work. "What Li said amazed that he fell right into her trap. "No wonder you've got Syaohuri for a middle name" Li said to her after a while. "I think it suits me, I'm sly like a fox" Lia said finishing off and Li didn't argue.  
  
"Are you looking forward for tomorrow Lia" Sakura asked. "Not really but I better get good grades" Lia said. "Why is that Lia?" Tomoyo asked and Lia answered unhappily "if I don't, I don't come back to Japan after our holiday". "You've got it easy, I have to show my grades to my mother and it's not easy" Li said. "He's right Lia but I'm sure you're going to get a high grade" Sakura said. "Yes because you've only been here for 2 weeks, almost" Tomoyo said. "That will be the easy bit" Lia said and walked on. "What do you mean; you never finish of a sentence" Li said following Lia. "I do so" Lia said, "No you don't" Li answered back. "Don't start that again" Sakura said, "and I think Li means, why it is the easy bit" Tomoyo said. "It's easy because once I get the grade that will be the easiest part done. I then have to show it to my aunt, not easy may I add and lastly to Yelan, a very highly respected women" Lia said backing away from Li just incase he started arguing again. "Yelan sounds familiar" Sakura said thinking. Could it be my mother? Li thought to himself. "Why do you have to show it to Yelan" Tomoyo asked. "I don't know myself but Rita (my aunt) says its better but Yelan has her own children to worry about. 4 girls and a boy who is in Japan, Japan" Lia said thinking looking at Li. "you sound confused Lia anything wrong?" Sakura asked. "Yeah Lia you look like you seen a ghost" Tomoyo added. "Li you're Yelan's son, the one who claimed he accidentally power kicked me" Lia shouted out. "Remember Lia, It didn't kick you and I don't even remember you, I've never seen you before" Li said guiltily thinking he shouldn't have put the first part in.  
  
"Li have you got your grades yet?" Yelan asked. "No I will be getting them tomorrow" Li answered his mother on the phone. "Do you understand clearly what will happen if you get bad grades" Yelan asked Li. "Yes, mother I do but I want to ask you, do you know a women called Rita and her niece Syaohuri?" Li wondered. "Yes I do, how do you know them?" Yelan asked. "I have met Syaohuri and she is here in Japan. Visiting her real family The Kinomoto's" Li said. "She won't be in Japan for long if her grades are not up to scratch either" Yelan said and continued talking. Li didn't really listen he was busy thinking about Lia and her love plans.  
  
"Lia when are you going to Hong Kong?" Sakura asked. "First thing Saturday morning" Lia answered. They were both at Sakura's house. "I wish you didn't have to go" Sakura said. "Neither do I, I was settling in well and I got to meet my real family" Lia said. "I really want a way so that we could be together, you've only just got to Japan after about 10 years" Sakura said. "There is another option, why don't you come to Hong Kong with me" Lia suggested. "Lia that's a great idea, good thinking and I've been once so I won't mind going again" Sakura said. "Wait a minute, were you the one who got stuck with Su young and her revenge on Clow Reed" Lia said. "Yeah I did how'd you know?" Sakura asked. "Well nearly every family with magical powers in Hong Kong know about it" Lia explained. "Word spreads fast" Sakura said. "Lia there is only one problem, I don't have a ticket" Sakura said. "That'll be sorted with one phone call, do you want 1st class?" Lia said. Sakura didn't have time to answer because Lia was already out of Sakura's room.  
  
~~~~if I've spell Su Young's name wrong plz tell me~~~~  
  
"Kinomoto sama is it okay if Sakura comes to Hong Kong with me. On Saturday for a week and you don't have to worry about tickets" Lia said quickly. Fujitaka took a while to get everything in and then said "if Sakura wants to she can but you'll need a guardian, Touya will you go?" Touya nodded and said if he was going again then Sakura better stay close. "It's all fixed and thank you Mr.Kinomoto" Lia said bowing and then she dashed upstairs. "Why does she keep calling you Kinomoto sama or Mr.Kinomoto and never otosan or something along them lines?" Touya asked. "She doesn't call me it because she isn't use to it" Fujitaka said.  
  
"Sakura you're going your father has given you permission and Touya is coming too" Lia said. "Touya coming too, I bet he wants me too stay real close to him" Sakura said sighing. "Sakura is there anyone you want to come with us?" Lia asked. "Yes Tomoyo and I know she'll want to come" Sakura said. "How about Li?" Lia asked, "Isn't Li going already" Sakura said. Lia took out her phone; the one Tomoyo gave her a couple of days ago. She phoned the airport and asked for three extra tickets. Touya came in and said that Yukito also wanted to come. "Lia you'll have to ask for another ticket" Sakura said and Lia did ask. "Lia you must be really rich if you can afford four 1st class tickets" Sakura said. "It's not all my money, so I had to settle for Economy class and change my 1st class into Economy" Lia said.  
  
"Li so are you going to Hong Kong for sure" Sakura asked the next day. "Yes but I had to settle for Economy because if I want to come back, I need money" Li said. Sakura turned around to her seat nodding. "Li how is it when you want to talk to Sakura about anything you can but not your feelings for her?" Lia asked. "Well I can't it's just me" Li said to her making sure no one was listening. "Daidouji Tomoyo" Miss Yatsubi called out. She was calling everyone's name to give out their grades. "Straight A's, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked and Tomoyo answered "Yeah straight A's". "Kinomoto Sakura" Miss Yatsubi called out. "This is it" Sakura said getting up and walking forward. "Same as last year B's, C's and look Tomoyo about five A's" Sakura said overjoyed. "And last but certainly not least Kinomoto Kogitsune Lia and Syaoran Li" Miss Yatsubi called out over the noise the class were making over their grades. "I would prefer it if you called me Syaohuri and not Kogitsune" Lia said trying to get her grade card. "Fine here you go Kinomoto Syaohuri Lia" Miss Yatsubi said smartly. Lia took her card and went to her table angrily. Li came from behind her like a zombie but was laughing when Lia corrected the teacher. "I got A's and B's not bad for two weeks, how about you Li?" Lia asked. "Same as you and if this keeps up one of us might just be cheating" Li said not believing it.  
  
"Li is Meilin going to be in Hong Kong? Sakura asked. "No, why'd you ask?" Li said wondering. "Well I'm going to Hong Kong and I was wondering if Meilin will be there" Sakura said to him. "Oh yes Lia told me about you, Tomoyo, Touya and Yukito going with her tomorrow" Li said. "She did, I didn't know but why is Meilin not going to be in Hong Kong?" Sakura asked. "She's gone on holiday to Great Britain" Li said. Tomoyo came up to them, after talking to Lia. She then said that she and Lia, where going somewhere she couldn't say and then Tomoyo ran of with Lia. Li knew that was the signal and Sakura just looked confused. "Sakura you know how I'm your friend" Li started of saying. "Yeah Li you are" Sakura said. "Well I have something to tell you, it's real important to me" Li said strongly. "Go on Li I'm listening" Sakura said. "Well Sakura I really, really" Li said quietly. "Li I can't hear you" Sakura said to him. "Sakura I, I" Li said but a bit louder this time. "Li I know you want to tell me something but you'll have to hurry I hear hail" Sakura said.  
  
"You two children get inside" an old man said. Sakura decided to do as he said but Li didn't listen as he was thinking what to say to Sakura next. "Li get in quickly" as she seen a stone fall down from the sky. Li looked up and seen it head for his head. He heard "Li get out of the way" it was Sakura but Li's legs were frozen. Li's eyes were closed, am I dead? Li thought to himself. "Li you know you almost killed yourself" Lia said. "How did I get here Lia?" Li asked confused. "No thanks, no anything I just saved your life Li" Lia said annoyed. "You did, I didn't see you" Li said and then thanked her. "Sakura put everyone to sleep and quick" Lia called out. "What are you waiting for, Sakura?" Li said. "Oh key of the star, with powers burning and shinning bright, surrender the staff and shine your light, RELEASE" Sakura called out and then called the Sleep card. The Sleep did its duty and everyone in the area fell asleep.  
  
"What was that stone doing in the sky?" Sakura asked. "It's no ordinary stone, it's a card called" Lia said and then Li quickly added "The Stone". Li was smiling when he said it. "How are we going to stop it?" Sakura asked. "I think its simple enough" Li said lying. "Really Li, why don't you tell me and Sakura all about it" Lia said crossing her arms and looking at Li in a certain way. "Well its simple we just stop the card and capture it and be on our way" Li said. "Li we know that" Sakura said, "it's how we stop The Stone" Lia said. "Lia I'd really like to stay here and chat but the card is attacking" Li said ducking. "I know what your doing and thinking" Lia said to Li. "Do you now" Li said, "I do" Lia answered. "You two I'm sure this is an exciting argument but we don't have time for it so maybe you could continue this some other time" Sakura said. "Okay let's get busy with catching The Stone card" Lia said, "What Syaohuri said" Li said smiling.  
  
"Look Lia, Li every time The Stone hits something it vanishes but when it doesn't it stays" Sakura said. "We can use that to our advantage" Li said. "And I have the perfect card for the job" Lia said. "You do Lia, which one?" Sakura asked and Li added "yeah Lia impress me. "I'll ignore that" Lia said looking at Li. "Oh key of the Night and Day, all your power burning and shining bright, surrender the staff and shine your light, RELEASE" Lia called out calling her staff. Lia then called a card "Dig card build holes wherever the stone card falls". "That's not that bad of a plan but how do you intend to weaken The Stone" Li said. "She is Li, that's what I meant. Well sort of" Sakura said. "Thank you Sakura" Lia said and then said "Li what Sakura means is that The Stone is weakened when it doesn't hit anything". "I get it now, I think" Li said he knew from the beginning but wanted to see Lia's and Sakura's reaction. "Li The Dig card traps The Stone, so then there will be an overload in wasted power" Sakura said. "So what do we do?" Li asked, "Simple we wait" Lia said and both she and Sakura sat down.  
  
"The Stone is overloading, I can feel it" Li said. "Should we seal it Lia?" Sakura asked. "We'll have to wait a minute or two" Lia said looking up. "All we're doing is waiting" Li Said and then Lia added "Fine waitings over". She stood up quickly and called The Windy. Lia told it to try and gather up all the stones The Dig card had caught. Li and Sakura watched The Windy do its work. "I command you with powers of The Niday Moon, seal the dark and reveal your light, force ignite, Stone" Lia enchanted and The Stone was sealed. "You could have done this in the beginning" Li said. "We had to let the card overload, Li?" Sakura said explaining. "Maybe next time Li, maybe next time" Lia said walking away from Li. Sakura thought Lia was fooling with Li and she followed Lia. Li on the other hand stood standing wondering what Lia meant by 'maybe next time Li, maybe next time'.  
  
~~~~~I promise the next chapter will be up quicker, I've almost finished it. So all you have to do now is review this chapter~~~~~ 


	10. Away In The Snow

Finally I keep my promise, I've updated real quick.  
  
I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed and I've made 3 friends.  
  
I've talked to them lot's and one of them has even used Syaohuri or Lia in their stories.  
  
These three wonderful people are Li Star, Bit Cloud and Syaoran Lover, check out their stories!!  
  
Usakou for your question I'll be telling in later chapters who the guy is.  
  
Away in The Snow  
April 15th  
  
"Touya come on we're going to be late" Sakura said making Touya hurry up. "Calm it squirt we're here" Touya said looking up at the airport building. "Hi Tomoyo have you seen Sakura and Touya" Yukito asked Tomoyo. "No but look here they come" Tomoyo said pointing towards them. "Tomoyo Yukito" Sakura shouted out running up to them and Touya trotted behind. "So who has the tickets?" Yukito asked and Sakura answered "Lia has them but she didn't tell me where to meet". "Do you know what time we're boarding?" Tomoyo asked. "Didn't tell me that either" Sakura answered her. "Hey Sakura, Tomoyo haven't you left yet" Li said coming up to them and they both answered "No". "Why do you want to know brat" Touya said and Li just eyed him. "Li aren't you suppose to be in Hong Kong?" Yukito wondered. "I am, see you's in Hong Kong, if I do" Li said and went down the escalator. "Where can Lia be?" Sakura said tired and was looking around for her. "Lia can take as long as she likes, I just hope the brat doesn't come along" Touya said.  
  
"Li have you seen Sakura and everyone" Lia asked Li at the bottom of the escalator. "I sure have there all up there" Li said and Lia left him with her luggage. She told him "wait here with my things" and Li had no time to disagree as Lia was already up the escalator. Li was just about to leave when he saw two identical twins coming down the escalator. "Luggage boy would you like to hold my suitcases" Touya said to Li. "Touya stop it" Yukito said and Touya did. Li left Lia's things and ran off as fast as he could. "So Lia what took you so long" Tomoyo asked. "I was waiting down here for al of you for 2 hrs" Lia answered.  
  
"Last call for flight 24 to Hong Kong" a man's voice said. "Let's go before we miss it" Lia said. "Hey twirp our tickets, please say you have them" Touya said. "Yes I do have them and stop calling me twirp" Lia said after waving the tickets. "Where are we going to stay Sakura?" Tomoyo asked. "I don't know, never thought about where we're going to stay" Sakura said thinking. "Where are our seats?" Sakura said searching for them. "Here are your seats mam" an airhostess said to Sakura and Tomoyo. "What are you doing here?" Touya said to Li. "Trying to sleep since your big mouth woke me up" Li answered. Touya was getting angry because he had to sit next to Li and his annoying voice and attitude. Touya was sitting next to Li, Lia sitting next to Yukito and Sakura next to Tomoyo.  
  
The plane was in the air and Li wasn't enjoying it one bit. Neither was Touya and he kept going in and out of his seat on purpose. "Could you stop it" Li shouted out and Touya answered "I'll do as I wish". Both of them started to argue over what they should and shouldn't do. "Touya, Li both of you" Yukito said to get their attention and then Lia shouted out "stop it". Everyone in the area looked towards them. "Looks like the little twin's done it again" Kero said popping out of Sakura's bag. "Kero get back in" Sakura said as everyone was looking. The airhostess who showed Sakura to her seat came up to Li, Lia and Touya. She said "What's the problem here?" All 3 of them didn't say a word and neither did Yukito. "Li and Touya don't want to sit next to each other" Sakura explained. "They get into fights" Tomoyo added. "I can see that any solutions?" The airhostess asked. "Someone could swap seats with either Touya or Li" Lia suggested. The women stared at Lia for a bit and it was really uncomfortable for Lia. "That's a good idea, why don't you move since it was your idea" The airhostess said. "I'm swapping with you Lia, wither you like it or not" Touya said moving forward. Lia was amazed that Touya didn't call her twirp.  
  
"Why don't you like Touya Li?" Lia asked. "I don't know but I know he feels the same about me" Li answered. "Well you should try and get along" Lia said, "I can't because, because.. there isn't a because" Li said and they both stopped the conversation there and then. "Tomoyo do you have any idea why Li and Touya act this way towards each other" Sakura asked. "Em, em no I don't" Tomoyo asked. "Well Sakura isn't obvious" Kero said, "How is it Sakura said and Kero replied "figure it out". It wasn't much help but at least it got Sakura thinking. "We've not got that long to go" Yukito said. ". It wasn't much help but at least it got Sakura thinking. "We've not got that long to go" Yukito said. "Yeah your right just 2 hrs" Touya said yawning and looking back at Li and Lia laughing.  
  
"Did you feel that?" Lia asked Li, "Yeah this sensation it's like a Clow Card" Li answered. "No Li a Niday card" and Tomoyo said "but where on the plane?" Everyone on the plane got restless and were saying "it's snowing on the sea in warm sunny weather". They said this because the sun was out and it was extremely hot. "How do I get my staff without anyone seeing?" Sakura asked. "Use the bathroom, Sakura" Li said and then Lia said "While I try to distract these people". Sakura, Kero and Tomoyo went all together and Sakura called her wand. "Oh key of the star with powers burning bright, surrender the staff and shine your light Release". "Lia how do you intend to distract everyone, if you don't have the Sleep card" Li asked. "There is more than one way" Lia answered. "So we wait for Sakura" Li said. "The Sleep card is getting tired, we have to give it a rest" Lia said explaining. Sakura came back but the hussle and bussle was still going on. "Right here goes nothing" Lia said putting her index and middle finger on her forehead. Li just looked at her strangely and said "what are you doing" Lia just answered "Keep hold of me Li, Sakura, Kero and you Yukito. Oh you too Tomoyo". They did as they were told and Touya was pretending to look outside but he knew what was happening. "Lia are you sure whatever you're doing is safe" Sakura said and Tomoyo added "We could use The Time or Sleep". Lia just nodded her head and said "Talisman Power reverse". Before she said it her fingers were glowing light blue. After she said it a light blue moon shone out on everyone. Li, Sakura, Tomoyo, Yukito and Kero looked around and people froze one by one. Yukito changed into Yue and said "how long is it going to last?" Lia just answered "depends on how strong they are magic wise and I can choose when I want them to unfreeze".  
  
"So how do we intend to get outside" Kero asked. "Honestly Kero you should know better" Sakura said. "I should how?" Kero said and Tomoyo said "The through card". Kero transformed into Cerberus first and then said "we don't know how thick the plane walls are". "It'll be fine Cerberus" Li said and Tomoyo said Yeah Cerberus no need to worry". "Your suppose to be a lion and not a mouse" Lia said and Cerberus tried to ignore her. "Lia if everyone is frozen who's flying the plane?" Li said out of the blue. "No one" they all said rushing towards the front of the plane. Yue was faster and he flew/ rushed to the front. "He came back and said "auto pilot" everyone gave a sigh of relief. "Right let's go then, Tomoyo you better stay here for safety" Sakura said and Tomoyo agreed. Lia and Sakura both called their Fly cards and were given wings. Li on the other hand had to ride on Cerberus. The Through card made it threw the walls of the plane.  
  
At first everything was blinding until The Snow card decided to attack and then everything became clear. "How do we stop it" Li said trying to stand on Cerberus. "What melts Snow Li, its fire" Lia said waiting before she said it's fire. Sakura got it and called The Firey card. The Firey card charged at the Snow but it wasn't enough. "The Firey card needs more fire power" Lia said looking at Li. "What am I suppose to do bring it more fire" Li said. "Yes Li more fire" Sakura said and Li still didn't get it. "I'll do it myself Li, Talisman of volcano fire" Lia said giving The Firey more power. "Do you get it now kid" Cerberus said. "Well why didn't you just say so" Li said to Lia looking at her. Then before Lia said anything to him Li called out "Element fire, come to my aid". The Firey card was fired up and it charged at The Snow. Cerberus added in his fire bolts and The Firey card had started to battle. Every time it looked like the Firey was losing Li and Lia gave it fire power. The Snow started to melt and its true form revealed. "Should I seal it Sakura or you" Lia asked. "I think me as my staff is out" Sakura said. Just when Sakura was about to seal the snow The Firey went haywire. "Lia you use wind and I'll use water at the same time right?" Li said. "Right let's go" Lia said and then they both called together with their own magic. "Element Water, come to my aid Li said, "Talisman of wind" Lia said. They surrounded The Firey and Sakura quickly sealed it. "How can The Firey do this" Sakura asked. "No time to explain Sakura The Snow is coming" Yue said and swooped Sakura away. "Talisman of Fire" Lia said and then said "seal it Sakura". Sakura did seal it and The Snow floated over to Lia.  
  
"Why do you think The Firey went haywire" Sakura asked. "Maybe it was excited that it was going back to Hong Kong. Kero said after transforming back from Cerberus. Everyone just started at him and he sunk into Sakura's bag. "I better transform back" Yukito said and he did into Yukito. "What's going to happen to everyone Lia?" Tomoyo asked. "I'll unfreeze them, should I" Lia said thinking. "Actually leave them, so Touya can keep it shut" Li said. "Li no and Lia I think you should unfreeze them" Sakura said and Lia did by just saying "Talisman Power control". Everyone on the plane were unfrozen and looking out the windows. A little boy said "it's gone like the eclipse" and the Cardcaptor gang started laughing. "I don't see what's so funny" Touya said, "You have to search for it" Li said. "Search for what?" Touya asked and Li said "you probably couldn't find it". "Why you" Touya said reaching for Li behind Yukito. "If you two start again, you'll be thrown out of the plane" the same airhostess as before said. Li and Touya stopped admittedly and Lia was grinning. Li just stared at her and Kero kept going on about that they should be thrown off.  
  
"Finally Hong Kong airport" Sakura said and Tomoyo added "it only took 3 hours". "It always takes that long" Touya said angrily and Sakura just eyed him. "See you around Li" Lia said to him as he walked away. "Yeah bye Li" Sakura and Tomoyo said waving. Li didn't turn around but said bye with his hand in the air. As Li got to the main doors about 6 to 7 men came to take him away. "Good he's gone I thought he'd never leave" Touya said and Yukito said "You don't have to be so mean". Touya just said "Oh yes I do" and he was smiling. "Come on let's go" Lia said and about 6 guards came up to them. "Shall we go Miss Syaohuri" One of them asked and Lia answered "I think we're ready". They took all the suitcases and Sakura was freaked out because they did everything at the same time. "Lia's also mighty rich like the brat" Touya said as he stepped into the limo. "You said it Touya she's way richer than us" Sakura said. Yukito seen food and started munching. "I wonder how rich Lia really is" Tomoyo wondered. "She's loaded" Kero whispered to her and he tried to get food but couldn't. Lia was talking to one of the guards but Sakura couldn't understand as she was talking in Cantonese. They all got out the limo and in front of them a massive, silver, polished gate. Behind it a magnificent Cantonese mansion with a beautiful shiny garden. "I know I'm going to enjoy staying here Lia" Sakura said as she walked with Lia, threw the garden and up to the mansion.  
  
~~~~~the next chapter is going to take longer because I'm still working on it~~~~~  
  
~~~~~Could you please tell me what heading is better 'Hard Stone' or 'Doing Some Stone Time'~~~~~ 


	11. What Hong Kong Brings

Here's the 11th chapter!!!!!  
  
I want to ask should I do one more chapter and then stop to start a new story or just continue????  
  
If you don't know which Li sister is which then email me and I'll send you a pic of them with their names under them.  
  
What Hong Kong Brings  
  
April 15th + 16th  
  
Sakura stood waiting with everyone for the door to open. The guards were behind with all the luggage and they were standing in a straight line. "When is someone going to open the door?" Touya asked. "Wait Touya it's a big house" Yukito said looking around. "Touya it takes a long time to get from one side to the other" Sakura said. Finally someone did open the door and it was a maid. She said for a joke "Syaohuri which twin are you?" Lia smiled and Sakura said "I'm not Syaohuri, I'm Sakura". "It doesn't matter lets just go in" Touya said getting tired and he walked in. After he went in everyone else did. There was a lovely staircase and it was cylinder style. "This place is beautiful, don't you think Sakura?" Tomoyo said. "I agree" Sakura answered. "Come on this way" Lia said after talking to the maid for a while. She led them all into a great hall but the guards went a different way with all the luggage.  
  
"Well if it isn't Syaohuri back with extra people" a girl about the age of Touya but smaller said. "Who might you be another servant" Touya said knowing she wasn't. "Watch what you say to me" The girl said. "Leave her Touya she just wants attention" Lia advised. The girl stopped after that. "Who are you?" Sakura asked, "Actually the question is who are you?" the girl going up to Sakura and pointing at her. It was more like jabbing into her. "Hey stop it" Lia said with a tone. "Kasumi, Syaohuri both of you" a woman who looked exactly like Nadeshiko said. Immediately both Lia and Kasumi stood still. "Just like Li did last time we were here" Sakura whispered to Tomoyo and Tomoyo nodded. "I welcome you all and look Touya you've grown rapidly in the last ten years" the woman said. "I'm guessing your Rita then" Touya said, "And you are correct" she answered. "Sakura you have really changed from noisy to quite" Rita said. "Sakura was never noisy" Lia shouted out and Rita said simply answered "I am older and wiser. Japan has made you forget that". When she was saying Japan has made her forget that she meant Fujitaka. Sakura and Touya were shocked how different was she from their mother. "I will see you later Syaohuri and in the mean time dinner is almost ready so all of you stay here" Rita said leaving the room. Tomoyo had, had her video camera up ever since they got of the plane but now she switched it off.  
  
There was only little difference between Rita and Nadeshiko. They were Rita was strict, mean and always seemed to be wearing a p'ao. After dinner they were still in the hall. "I can't wait for breakfast" Yukito said, "Yukito you can't wait for anytime to eat" Touya said sighing. "I agree" Yukito said agreeing with Touya. "Lia where are we going to stay" Tomoyo asked her. "You can stay where ever you want but not I the West Wing" Kasumi said. "Don't worry wasn't going to go there anyway" Lia said and then said to Tomoyo "in the East Wing with me". Sakura was confused all these wings what were they for. "Do you all ant a room to yourselves?" Lia asked. "We'll share" Sakura and Tomoyo said together. Lia showed Touya and Yukito to their rooms. Their room had 2 four- poster beds in it. "Hey squirt you better stay close" Touya said and Sakura said "depends where my room is". Sakura and Tomoyo's room was just a nice as the other one. "Sakura if you need me, my room is down the hall in the east" Lia said. "Lia are you going to get in trouble" Sakura asked. "Yeah but it's no big deal, you just enjoy yourself" Lia said nicely and thought it's a big deal what if I don't get to go back to Japan? "Don't worry, Lia will be fine" Tomoyo assured Sakura.  
  
"So you finally decided to wake up sq" Touya said but got stopped by Lia because she said "if Kasumi hears it she won't stop saying it and I'm sure you want to be the only one to say it". "Say what tell me" Kasumi insisted and Lia and Touya just ignored her. "So Lia what happened yesterday? Sakura asked. She didn't get her question answered as Lia and Kasumi were standing real still once again. Which meant only Rita had entered the room. Rita came in with two familiar faces but Sakura couldn't quite put her finger on it. They came in and sat across Sakura and the man said "Hi Sakura so where is the little yellow winged bear?" the women nudged him and he rubbed his shoulder. Then it hit Sakura it was Dane and Nina. "Lia how come they didn't come on the plane with us?" Tomoyo asked. "Teleportation may I just say" Nina said instead of Lia. "Are these all the people you live with Lia? Quite a few" Touya said looking around the table and he felt weird every time he looked at Dane and Nina. "There's one person missing" Lia said and Kasumi said "he's gone on holiday with his class didn't he tell you". "Yeah sure whatever" Lia said and then started to talk to Sakura.  
  
"So where are we going to go?" Tomoyo asked. "I'm sorry everyone but it'll have to be just you four, I can't get any fun" Lia said. "It wont be the same" Sakura said, Lia said "sure it will and you can have your very own personal guide" Lia said and a guide did come. "Oh well twirp looks like we'll be having fun without you" Touya said rubbing it in. "If there's any trouble you'll come right" Yukito said referring to the cards. "I'll be there but I'm sure you'll manage without me" Lia said. As they were walking down the path Sakura noticed someone jump over the Eastern wall and it was only then she noticed the Li mansion.  
  
All morning Sakura, Tomoyo, Kero, Touya and Yukito were looking at the new sites and old ones that they'd seen before. The guide she was excellent and Kero said she reminded him of Meilin. "Hey look there's one of Li's sisters" Sakura said pointing towards her. Touya said turning away "Yeah the oldest one". "That will be Mistress Shiefa" The guide said and Sakura wondered if she should go talk to her. "Syaohuri my mother's asking for you" Shiefa said running up to Sakura. "She's not Syaohuri she's Sakura" Tomoyo said. "Yeah I remember you two, you came here a few years ago. With your brother and his friend" Shiefa said looking at Touya and Yukito. "Have you showed them the shopping areas yet?" Shiefa asked the guide and she answered "No I was just going to". "Well I'm going wedding shopping with my friends, so I'll take them around and you can take a day off" Shiefa said insisting. Her friends were waving at Touya and Yukito. "But Mistress Syaohuri asked me to take her guests around Hong Kong" the guide said. "It's okay Shiefa can take us from here and thank you for a lovely morning" Sakura said and the guide left. "Wait tell Syaohuri my mother wants her" Shiefa said to the guide and she agreed. "I can't believe she's having her wedding" Touya said and Yukito said "I wonder if we'll be invited because I sure won't mind wedding food".  
  
"My mother is asking for you" Feimei said while sitting under a tree. "I know that's why I came, I came earlier today but no one opened the door so left" Lia said. "So you were the one crawling around. Well it doesn't matter now, come with me" Feimei said and Lia followed her. "Syaoran you take Syaohuri from here I'm busy" Feimei said to Li. "So it's your turn to be judged" Li said teasing Lia, Lia didn't answer and Li was surprised. Li tried to make conversation but Lia either ignored him or said yes or no. "Syaohuri you are finally here I was beginning to wonder if you would ever come" Yelan said and Lia still said nothing. "You may leave Syaoran" Yelan said. He did but before he did he said "Lia I'll wait for you". The next couple of minutes were silence as Yelan was checking Lia's grades and Lia kept ultra still. She tried not to breathe either. "You may go back to Japan" Yelan said and Lia jumped for joy. "Sorry it was supposed to be thank you" Lia said embarrassed. Yelan then said "I want you to keep an eye out for my son" and Lia fell confused. "I will" Lia said, still confused and then Yelan added "don't tell Syaoran what I just said". "I won't, I promise" Lia said and thought I need to figure out what it meant. "I'm sorry Syaohuri for keeping you back but could you bring your guests over" Yelan said. "I will but how did you know" Lia said and Yelan smile. "Li your mother gets scarier and scarier everyday" Lia said and Li said "tell me about it".  
  
"Thanks for your time Shiefa" Sakura and Tomoyo said together. "We'll pay you back some time" Yukito added and Shiefa said "Don't worry it was my sister's and brother's money I used for all of you". Sakura got a surprise and thought about Li blowing his head off. "The little brat's sure going to be angry" Touya said smiling and Sakura thought that was thinking the same thing. Sakura was right. "Why are you cleaning Lia?" Yukito asked and Touya added "is it your punishment or is Rita making you do it". "She isn't that mean is she?" Sakura asked and Tomoyo said "maybe she is". "You've all got it wrong she maybe mean but she doesn't approve of me cleaning" Lia said. "So why'd you do it" Touya said impatiently and he interrupted. "I was just going to say and I do it so I can help around the house. It's quite big" Lia said. Then Sakura said "If you like chores then I'll swap with you any day". "So you don't have to do anything" Tomoyo said smiling and Kero whispered "typical, I mean same old Sakura" Touya and Yukito walked towards there rooms. "Wait all of us are invited for dinner at the Li's" Lia said and Touya started saying things like why was it that he could never go through a day without Li always being in it.  
  
"I heard your going over to the Li's, mind if I come" Kasumi asked. "Yeah, I'm sure they won't mind" Lia said and Sakura asked "Why'd you change your mood with her?" "Sakura stop asking questions" Touya said, Sakura did but was asking herself what was wrong with asking. "Welcome" one of the Li sister's said and Sakura was wandering which one. "Hey Fanren, I want a word with you, Syaohuri can show them in" Kasumi said dragging Fanren away. "I'll come but mother told me to bring the guests in" Fanren pleaded. That's what Syaohuri's for, so come on" Kasumi said impatiently. Lia did take everyone in and Tomoyo was just about to ask what's going on but Lia said "Don't ask". "Do you know something Sakura the whole house is loony including Li, Lia, Kasumi and Rita" Kero said and everyone he mentioned was glaring at him. Fuutiean Li's other sister did something with her eyes. It looked like she had red lights in her eyes but she managed to freeze everyone without magic and that would only be Touya. "Kero guardian of the Clow, if you do not wish to leave then we all would like it if you don't insult us" Fuutiean said and everyone Kero insulted backed her up. Kero stayed quite after that. Fanren clicked her fingers and Touya was moving again. "My sister sure showed you Kero" Li said smiling and Kero said "I only stopped because I wanted to eat". "You won't be able to eat here" Tomoyo said, "Tomoyo's right, you'll have to make a little private place for the guardians Li" Sakura said. Li did he didn't agree at first because he thought Kero didn't deserve it. "You three stay in here, you've got plenty of food so there's no need to come out" Li said to Kero, Dane and Nina.  
  
Fuutiean, Fanren, and Feimei were all over Touya and Yukito. Shiefa was sitting with Sakura, Tomoyo and Kasumi telling them all about her fiancé. Kasumi wasn't really interested as she'd seen the man. Lia was standing against the wall thinking. Li came in and seen his sisters slobbering over Touya. He was fine about Yukito but he looked disgusted with Touya. Li looked at Sakura and started to blush. "Thinking of happy thoughts are you?" Lia said and Li said "so what if I am". "Well I was just thinking how can they come true if you don't tell her you love her" Lia said teasing and tell her you love her was louder than the other words. "Keep it down" Li said covering Lia's mouth with his hand. He was also making sure no one had heard what they had said and especially Sakura. Sakura was wandering what Li was doing to Lia. The door creaked open and in came Yelan. Li automatically stood dead still, Lia went "blurgh" as her air supply had run out and then she stood still. Shiefa and Kasumi stood still next but Li's other sister's were still over Touya and Yukito.  
  
They didn't have dinner for another two hours and a lot happened between when Yelan came in and food. All of them sort of answered whatever Yelan asked. When Yelan had to leave the room to find out what was going on with dinner before Li's mother entered continued. "Can I ask something why does everyone stand real still for a respected person walks into the room" Sakura asked. "You just told us why" Kasumi said and Sakura said "have I" thinking about what she had said. Tomoyo then said to back Sakura up "she hasn't if she did she wouldn't have asked". Shiefa looked at all three arguing and then said laughing "Sakura when we stand still for a respected person it's for respect". Li and Lia were having there own problem or rather another argument. "Li why'd you close my mouth for about five minutes" Lia said angrily. "Five minutes I don't think so and any way you said what you're not suppose to say" Li said explaining. "I didn't say the name and I was trying to help" Lia said and shouted out I was trying to help. When she said it everyone stopped and listened. "Well maybe I don't want your help" Li shouted back. "Fine I won't give it to you, I'll just leave" Lia said annoyed. "Leave I don't care" Li said grumpily, turned his back towards Lia with his hands crossed, eyes closed and head in the air. Lia did leave straight out the door not having 2nd thoughts. Li turned back around with a sad face on and real quietly said "I do need your help, Lia come back". No one said anything after that, even Touya didn't and you could tell he had a lot to say.  
  
"Where has Syaohuri gone of to?" Yelan asked. Sakura seen Li wasn't going to answer so she just said "Rita needed her so she had to go back. "She'll miss out on the lovely food" Yukito said and Li snapped "she should of thought of that before she left". At the dinner table Li didn't say a word, played with his food and concentrated real hard with it. Sakura was worried about Li and wanted to know what the whole fight was really about. "Hey Sakura don't worry they'll make up and knowing Syaohuri she's thinking about it ad she can really be a sour plum!" Kasumi said to Sakura. Sakura was amazed Kasumi only acted mean but deep inside she was nice. "May I be excused" Li said after finishing his food before everyone there. "You may leave Syaoran" Li's mother said ad Li certainly didn't hesitate, he zoomed out the room.  
  
After everyone had finished and back to normal. Li's sisters all over Touya and Yukito again. Kasumi was talking to Shiefa about things rather than Sheifa's fiancé. "Should we cheer Li up Tomoyo?" Sakura asked. "Sakura we don't know where his room is and we'll get lost" Tomoyo said. "Then we should go back to Lia's house and cheer her up" Sakura suggested. Yes but what about the others" Tomoyo asked. "Touya you can stay here longer but we're going" Sakura said. "No we're coming too" Touya said taking Li's sisters of himself. "Don't go you can stay here tonight" Feimei said. "I'm not sure your mother would appreciate that" Yukito said, and then both he and Touya ran out. "Sakura bring them back tomorrow would you?" Fuutiean pleaded. "Eh em it's not up to me" Sakura said thinking of an excuse. "Right girls we'll go up there tomorrow and have fun" Fanren said as there was no other alternative. "Let's go Sakura before we're asked to stay longer" Tomoyo said. "Kasumi are you coming" Sakura asked halfway out the door. Kasumi came and finally they were out the Li mansion.  
  
"Look there's blossom's growing on the tree and they're all different colours" Sakura said in Lia's garden. "This tree sort of looks like the real version of that cherry blossom miniature tree, Lia gave you" Tomoyo said. "You two keep moving I sense something and it isn't good" Kasumi said. Sakura tried to sense it and when she finally got it a black arrow thing came charging. Kasumi crossed her arms and said "time magic". She rushed towards the black arrow and then did time magic. "How'd you do that do you have Clow magic?" Sakura asked. "No this is my own magic. I can fly without out wings and with my martial arts, I'm quite good but I never had magic when the sword was given" Kasumi said. "It's unfreezing" Tomoyo said and then pushed Tomoyo and Sakura down. The arrow thing managed to catch one of Kasumi's shoes. It went through the Eastern wall; Kasumi's shoe was half in her garden and the other half in Li's garden.  
  
"Baka Li why did I agree to help him in the first place?" Lia said in her room lying on her bed and looking up at the ceiling. Li was thinking the same thing why did I agree for that baka little girl to help? Both of them sensed something and rushed towards their windows. They seen each other and just glared for a while. Then they called out their swords and jumped out. Li jumped into Lia's garden while Lia ran onto the roof top. "Li watch out the arrow things coming" Sakura shouted. Li seen it coming, it was faster and there was no one there to help Li. The black arrow hit him against a tree and left him in there. You could only see his face and hands. Li looked like he had a tree costume on. Sakura rushed towards Li and tried to get him out. Before she ran she told Tomoyo to stay in the bushes. Kasumi was in the air trying to fight the black arrow thing but every time se tried, she went through it.  
  
"Kasumi bring it towards me" Lia said and then Li said "I knew she was up there". "Talisman of Fire" Lia called and it went straight through the black arrow. Behind the black arrow thing was Li the tree and Sakura. Sakura managed to get away but Li the tree didn't and the tree caught fire. "Lia did you do that on purpose?" Kasumi asked floating behind Lia with one shoe on and Lia just smiled looking at Li prancing about. Li got free after the fire had burned around him and he rushed to the fountain to cool down. "It's The Through card Lia" Sakura shouted from afar. "Got it, Talisman of Lightning surround" Lia said and The Through card was revealed. "Sakura seal it" Lia then said and Sakura did after calling her staff. Kasumi was of the roof and she ran towards her shoe which wasn't stuck in the wall anymore. Li was angry and soaking than ever. Sakura and Tomoyo were glad everything was over and Tomoyo had everything on film. The card zoomed to Lia; she caught it with her right hand as it came to the left. "Baka little girl" Li said looking up at Lia. Lia ran on the roof and swung into her room. "Li are you two going to make up" Sakura asked and Li quickly said "never" Then Li jumped into his own garden. "What happened to Kero and the other two" Tomoyo asked Sakura and Sakura said "Ahh they're still in Li's house we better get them". She was rushing towards the gate. Kero, Dane and Nina were still finishing off junk food. They were having a blast in there own private room which was a total mess now.  
  
~~~~~~That's this chapter finally finished phew and net chapter don't know how long that's going to take~~~~~~ 


	12. Repulsive time before and in Repulse p...

Soooo sorry for the long update and I've just been to busy with school. Been getting lots and lots of homework.  
  
I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing my story so far:-  
  
To-ya Ling, HanaTenshiHimeko, Amazonian Anime Queen, Li Star, Ryn, Mika, Usakou, Winter Dreams, Ranryukken-Rantekken, Syaoran-Lover, SoftWhisper, Sakura Paulina.  
  
I've also made friends with quite a few of the people above:-  
  
Ling, HanaTenshiHimeko, Amazonian Anime Queen, Li Star, Ryn, Ranryukken-Rantekken, Syaoran-Lover.  
  
I'd also like to say that I have a beta-reader 'Destini' and proof- reader 'To-ya'.  
  
I've changed the layout but if there are other problems tell me and I'll do my best to change them!!  
  
If there is anything else I should change, I want you to tell me!!  
  
------------------- New paragraph/ change of scene  
  
***Thoughts***  
  
Repulsive time before and in Repulse (part 1)  
April 19th, 20th + 21st  
  
Cerberus, Yukito and two set of wings were seen by Sakura. Then a sun, moon, a star and double pointed star popped up. Sakura knew what was coming next the eyes. Two pair of emerald and two pairs of amber eyes. She seen a face but it was shadowy face. Sakura heard voices saying  
  
"After, after, after it will come".  
  
Then suddenly she saw a sandy reddish kitten playing with a ball. Sakura got whooshed into the ball and she seen two other people in there. It was Li and Lia with her. A Huge Meilin came up to the kitten and picked it up. Just before she did, the kitten kicked the ball and it rolled of a cliff. Sakura seen herself going round and round. All of a sudden she fell with a bang and as soon as she heard it her eyes opened.  
  
"Sakura are you okay? You've been screaming for the last five minutes" Lia asked.  
  
"And you're sweating all over." Tomoyo added.  
  
"I'm fine it was just a dream" Sakura said and then Kero said  
  
"More like a nightmare".  
  
Sakura wasn't sure if she should tell that she'd been having half of the dream before because she didn't want to make a big deal about it.  
  
"Lia I seen you in a ball with Li and you both were friendly" Sakura said smiling. She was trying to take the subject away from her dream and it worked.  
  
"I'm nothing to him and he's nothing to me" Lia said quickly and angrily.  
  
"But you don't know you could be again" Sakura said because she really wanted them two to be friends again and it was getting ridiculous.  
  
"I'm never going to be Li's friend or ever was" Lia said leaving the room and she knew the last part was untrue.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
"I think it's a record" Touya said and when Sakura came into the living room she said  
  
"What's a record?"  
  
"He was just saying that Lia hasn't talked to Li for a whole three days and three nights" Yukito explained.  
  
"That's mean of you Touya" Sakura said and Touya just sniggered.  
  
"So where are all of you going today?" Rita asked.  
  
"Well mother Sakura thought we'd do a bit of friendship dealing" Kasumi said.  
  
"You did Sakura and when did you decide this?" Touya asked amazed.  
  
"Last night with me" Tomoyo said and Touya didn't say no more.  
  
"I'm up for it as long as we go somewhere to eat" Yukito said and everyone sweet dropped.  
  
"Here is a suggestion go somewhere in Hong Kong where these friends like to go" Rita suggested and Sakura thanked her.  
  
"That means we'll have to do a little research" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Yeah finding out where they both like to go and a place we all can go too" Kasumi said.  
  
"I'll just wait for you to do the research but come back quick we're going out" Touya said laying back.  
  
"I'll stay behind with him to keep him company and remember the place better have food" Yukito said sitting down.  
  
"We won't be long" Sakura said to Touya and Yukito ignoring the last thing Yukito said.  
  
"Hey Sakura, we're going tomorrow to whatever place we're going to tomorrow" Touya said.  
  
"I'll remember that for later on" Sakura said to him.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
"So Lia where is one of your favourite places to go?" Sakura asked in the magnificent garden.  
  
"Why do you want to know and I don't really have a favourite. I like the whole of Hong Kong, except a few places" Lia explained making things harder and she walked towards the entrance of her house.  
  
"You wait right there Lia" Kasumi demanded.  
  
Lia stopped and thought ***this must be important if she called me Lia, I'll just listen, then she'll be of my case***.  
  
"Try this Lia, a place you could recommend" Tomoyo said, and thought ***if Lia out smarts everyone we won't be going anywhere***  
  
"Repulse Bay is quite good this time of year" Lia said to them.  
  
"That sounds like a good place, want to come with us Lia?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Who's going with you three?" Lia asked and then thought ***If Li's going, I'm refusing***.  
  
"Well Touya's going and also Yukito and, and" Kasumi said not sure if she should mention Li.  
  
"The other person who's going is Li" Tomoyo said and thought ***Lia should know or maybe not***, she thought with a change of mind.  
  
"Li that baka boy" Lia said starring at them but she knew they were going to say Li. The baka bit was quieter than the rest.  
  
"Come on, you don't have to talk to him and you don't even have to look at him, Lia" Sakura said sounding desperate.  
  
Lia was thinking and looking at Sakura at the same time. Sakura clasped her hands and said  
  
"Lia please say yes, please just go and Li won't be in your way" she was doing the puppy act.  
  
"I'll come with you Sakura but don't even expect me to look at him yet alone talk to him." Lia said after giving in with a sorrowful face, and then went into the house.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
"Sakura can I have a word with you?" Rita asked coming out from the house after seeing Lia's happy face.  
  
"Sure" Sakura said happily.  
  
Tomoyo followed Sakura as Sakura beckoned her with her head.  
  
"Alone if you don't mind" Rita said with a harsh voice.  
  
***What does she want? What did I do wrong? I hope I'll be okay*** Sakura thought to herself and followed Rita, without Tomoyo.  
  
"Where are we going?" Sakura asked when she came into a part of the house she'd never seen before.  
  
"Just follow and don't ask questions until spoken to" Rita said coldly.  
  
Rita sat down on a chair which looked more like a thrown to Sakura.  
  
"Close the door and come forward" Rita said to Sakura who was petrified at the moment.  
  
Sakura did as she was told, with all the thoughts running through her head she didn't know what to think?  
  
"Yes" Sakura said with uncertainty and terror.  
  
"What is this I here Lia going to Repulse bay without my permission? And that you've forced her to go" Rita asked.  
  
Sakura gave a sigh of relief, she wasn't in trouble after all and then it sunk in. She was but the reason was weird and wrong.  
  
"I don't understand" Sakura said not sure how she found out and why Lia wasn't allowed to go?  
  
"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about, you thought you could just come here and do whatever you please?" Rita said now angry.  
  
"Um...Em I didn't do anything wrong" Sakura said thinking ***what is she talking about I didn't do anything, I just asked Lia if she wanted to go***  
  
"That is where your wrong Sakura, when you said you were helping friends get together, I thought you were doing good but I hear that you are making Syaohuri and that awful Syaoran friends again" Rita said starring into Sakura's eyes with coldness.  
  
"Syaoran isn't awful and what's wrong with them two being friends?" Sakura said going into anger mode.  
  
Rita wasn't impressed; Sakura was just smaller and had no idea of life under her roof.  
  
"There is nothing wrong with Syaoran, he is a good boy" Rita started of saying.  
  
"But you just said" Sakura said confused.  
  
"Yes I said that but Syaohuri (or Lia if you prefer Sakura) and Syaoran cannot be friends they are not right, together. They'll change." Rita said and Sakura just got more confused.  
  
"Syaoran and Lia friends what's wrong with that?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Syaoran went to Japan as a good person and came back all different and I don't want that to happen to Syaohuri. She's changing already" Rita said.  
  
"So you're saying" Sakura started.  
  
"Yes, you are the one to blame and I don't want Syaohuri changing even though she is your sister, I'm the one who raised her. Remember that!!"  
  
***Where is she going with this, I didn't do anything. If she's talking about Li being good when he came to Japan, she's wrong*** Sakura thought.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
"Obasan Rita, can I talk to you" Lia said from outside the door, knocking it.  
  
"Not now Syaohuri, I'm busy with a certain person" Rita said firmly.  
  
Sakura heard footsteps and she knew Lia had left. For one second she thought she was free to leave but wasn't.  
  
"Now do you understand, Why Lia isn't allowed to go? Either to Repulse bay or back to Japan and I hope it's sunk into you. Fujitaka's daughters" Rita said sort of shouting.  
  
"Uh...em" Sakura said thinking of what to say.  
  
"You can't just come here to Hong Kong and change what hasn't been changed for years" Rita said continuingly.  
  
Those words went through Sakura's head and they went away as she heard steps. The door burst open and in came Lia.  
  
"Obasan Rita, I heard every word, I don't care about Syaoran anymore but blaming Sakura that's not right. It was me who wanted to go in the first place not Sakura who made me with all her tactics and tricks" Lia said and then winked at Sakura.  
  
***What's Lia doing? She's going to be in trouble. Why's she helping me if she knows what's going to happen to her? *** Sakura thought and thought.  
  
"Syaohuri, all I basically meant was not changing you, like Syaoran has been changed" Rita said thinking of an excuse.  
  
"Blaming Sakura for everything is not right, you have no right" Lia said then she wished she never said it in such tone.  
  
"I'll do as I wish, you are not even meant to be here" Rita said with an anger struck face.  
  
Sakura felt she must say something to help defend herself and Lia but what? Lia wasn't looking all sure herself either, it had finally sunk into to her what she'd just done.  
  
"Well. it. it still doesn't matter, I would have found out" Lia said quickly coming back.  
  
***Good on you Lia*** Sakura thought to herself.  
  
"Fine you may go to Repulse bay but Japan is another story. And I also won't bother your precious sister" Rita said in disgust.  
  
"Sakura leave" Lia said rather forcefully.  
  
"What" Sakura blurted out and Lia said  
  
"Now go. It is time for my punishment."  
  
Sakura didn't leave at first as her feet were frozen but then she did. One question was going through her head, was Lia going to come out of there?  
  
"Only time will tell" Sakura's lips said moving without her will of speaking.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey Sakura what happened are you okay?" Tomoyo and Kero asked.  
  
"Yeah I'll be fine" Sakura said turning the other way and wiping her tears.  
  
"Sakura I know you too well, what happened?" Kero said flying up behind Sakura.  
  
"Nothing, I'm fine" Sakura now said with a smile.  
  
***She's not telling us something, it's not like her*** Tomoyo thought.  
  
"Well Sakura if you ever need us, remember we're they're for you". Tomoyo said sympathetically.  
  
"Kero move it" Nina's voice said from a distance.  
  
"Yeah Cerberus, we're going now not tomorrow" Dane said flying over closely followed by Nina.  
  
"Where are you of too?" Sakura asked them.  
  
"Candy land" Kero said gruelling alongside with Dane.  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo and Nina sweet dropped.  
  
"Where exactly is candy land?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Oh in a store, which can easily get into by shape shifting" Dane said and he got a kick and a punch of, of Nina.  
  
Before she gave it she said "You're not suppose to tell"  
  
"They say they can't trust anyone with they're secrets of getting in and out" Kero said whispering in Sakura and Tomoyo's ears.  
  
"Kero no more words. Well I'm going!" Dane said rubbing his head and zooming off.  
  
"Unless of course, you wish to receive a punch of, of me?" Nina asked Kero.  
  
"See you some other time Sakura, maybe in a few days" Kero said waving and he zoomed of after Dane.  
  
"Don't worry Clow Mistress, I'll keep everything under control" Nina said and she too flew off.  
  
"Kero will probably come back like this" Sakura said blowing up her mouth and pulling out her stomach.  
  
"Tomoyo and she laughed about it.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
"Lia, Lia stop, stop would you" Sakura asked,  
  
"Not now Sakura, later" Lia said rushing on.  
  
"What happened Lia, come on tell me?" Sakura said running after her.  
  
"Yeah" ***I'll get it over and done with I suppose*** Lia thought.  
  
She turned around and Sakura gasped. One of Lia's cheeks was bright red, while the other a pale, milky white.  
  
"What. what's wrong with your face?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Don't ask questions Sakura, it's nothing" Lia said.  
  
"Nothing? What's wrong with you Lia?" Sakura asked her.  
  
"Just one thing to tell you Sakura, don't tell a single soul about what happened in Rita's wing. Promise?" Lia asked.  
  
"Uh... Yeah I promise" Sakura said stopping and Lia went of towards her wing.  
  
"Lia stop. I need to ask you are you still going to Repulse bay." Sakura quickly added.  
  
When Sakura told her to stop she did and turned around. All she did was nod her head to let Sakura know and then turned the corner.  
  
"Well change of plan we're going tomorrow. I forgot to tell you" Sakura called out.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey Sakura do you still remember our plan or not?" Kasumi asked when Sakura walked into the garden where Kasumi and Tomoyo were sitting and talking, under a Magnolia tree.  
  
"Yeah I remember. So then how do we ask Li?" Sakura asked.  
  
"By phone if we want for not bumping into problems or we could go to Li and then it'll be harder" Tomoyo suggested.  
  
"Go up to his house, its right next door. I won't be able to come because I'm going to ask my friends if they want to come and I can't stand sourness" Kasumi said going into the house.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo were being careful not to run into Li's sisters.  
  
"My sisters and mother aren't in, so you two can stop acting like you're on a mission or something" Li said from out of the shadows, he was in a mood.  
  
"We are on a mission Li" Sakura said jolting up and then Tomoyo said  
  
"What do you think of Repulse bay?"  
  
"Repulse Bay, uh it's quite good this time of year" Li said to them.  
  
"Well you want to come with us?" Sakura asked and thought ***maybe this time it'll be easier***.  
  
"Who's going with you two?" Li asked suspiciously after thinking about Sakura's question.  
  
***Okay I was wrong it's not going to be easier*** Sakura thought after Li asked the question.  
  
"Who's going um.? Touya, Yukito, Kasumi, her friends and" Tomoyo stopped she wasn't sure if she should Lia this time.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo started whispering if they should mention Lia or not, this time. They agreed and Li was waiting although he knew who they'd say. Lia!  
  
"The person whose going is called..." Sakura said.  
  
"Lia" Li said interrupting her.  
  
"Uh yeah she's going too" Sakura said surprised.  
  
"Lia that, that girl, a Baka girl" Li said starring fiercely at Sakura and Tomoyo.  
  
"Li please just go it'll be fun" Sakura pleaded and Tomoyo added  
  
"Pretend she's not there".  
  
Li started to think and think and think. Sakura thought of something to say quickly.  
  
"Please say you'll go Li? Lia won't be in your way; actually she doesn't want to be" Sakura said doing the puppy act again with her hands clasped.  
  
"I'll come Sakura but I won't look at her yet alone talk to her" Li said looking at Sakura with a sorrowful face also.  
  
***This conversation went pretty well with both Li and Lia. They keep calling each other baka but I suppose it's not as bad as twirp and brat*** Sakura thought smiling about it.  
  
"Sakura come on we have to go on our outing today. Touya and Yukito must be getting tired waiting" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Yeah let's go" Sakura said.  
  
"Wait Sakura" Li said before she left.  
  
"Yeah Li what is it?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well thanks for inviting me and when are we going?" Li asked Tomoyo and Sakura.  
  
"No problem Li" Sakura said giving him a smile.  
  
"Tomorrow Li, we're going tomorrow" Tomoyo answered Li's question.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
"Sakura are you ready yet?" Touya asked,  
  
"Almost" Sakura answered.  
  
Sakura was taking the longest to get ready as everyone else was ready.  
  
"What are you wearing Sakura? Repulse bay is a beach place" Lia said to Sakura as Sakura came down the long stars.  
  
"Hoe I, I don't have a swimming costume, I didn't bring one" Sakura said and everyone fell down anime style.  
  
"What are we going to now?" Yukito asked.  
  
"I guess this means all of us get to go except Sakura" Touya teased.  
  
"No I want to go too" Sakura said running down the stairs to confront her brother.  
  
"Give her one of yours Lia" Kasumi suggested obviously getting tired of the long wait.  
  
"I'll be right back, is lilac fine? That's the only other one I have, that fits" Lia told Sakura,  
  
"No problem" Sakura answered her.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
"Sakura if Lia hadn't said Repulse bay is a beach, you'd look, look like" Tomoyo started saying looking for the right word and then Touya butted in and said  
  
"Like a squirt".  
  
"Sakura eyed him not impressed and angry. Then Touya sunk into his chair on the coach.  
  
"Here comes Li, hi" Sakura said waving.  
  
Li smiled at Sakura and then his eyes met Lia's and they both gave an evil stare towards each other.  
  
"Don't see why he has to come always" Touya said.  
  
"This time I agree with you Touya" Lia said to him.  
  
"I don't both of you be nice" Yukito said to the pair of them.  
  
"Sakura and Tomoyo smiled at what Yukito had said.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
Li sat 2 seats away from Lia, which meant they both were sitting next to a window. Sakura and Tomoyo behind Li and Touya and Yukito behind Lia. Kasumi came in with 3 friends and they started talking to Lia in Cantonese. Lia wasn't interested in answering and every now and then Li quietly laughed.  
  
"Lia you go sit somewhere else I want to sit with my friends" Kasumi said looking around and smiling as she said it.  
  
"But" Lia said as she started to plead.  
  
"And don't give me that" Kasumi said referring to the but.  
  
Lia eventually got up and was searching up and down for somewhere to sit. She could have sat next to Li but chose not too.  
  
"Why aren't you sitting down" the driver asked and Lia simply answered  
  
"There isn't anywhere else to sit".  
  
"Yes there is next to that boy with chocolate brown hair" the driver said pushing Lia towards Li.  
  
"Great I have to sit next to you" Li said and Lia said  
  
"You think I want to sit next to you".  
  
"Yes just make friends and be buddies" the driver said walking away. Li and Lia didn't think it funny, they were annoyed by it.  
  
"Listen you don't talk to me and I don't talk to you agree?" Li asked bargaining.  
  
"Agreed" Lia answered and they didn't talk to each other all threw the journey.  
  
"You know I don't have to annoy the brat, Lia can do that for me" Touya said getting comfy.  
  
"You don't even care if they're at each other's throats?" Yukito asked.  
  
"Nope. As long as they don't end up on my throat, I'm fine" Touya said and Yukito stared at him.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
"Wow this place is wonderful" Sakura said and everything was glittering.  
  
The sun shown down, not a cloud in the sky, clear blue seas and white sandy beaches. Sakura and Tomoyo ran towards the sea.  
  
"We have to book in first Sakura" Lia shouted out towards her.  
  
Then Li shouted out  
  
"If you even touch one grain of sound, security will come" he was exaggerating about the grain part.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura swept back towards everyone Sakura then said  
  
"How long are we staying here?"  
  
"Two days is that okay with you" Kasumi said rather rudely and then left with her friends into the hotel behind her.  
  
Sakura found Kasumi rude and thought ***Does she know about what happened to me and Lia? ***  
  
"I'll sign us in" Lia said to everyone and followed Kasumi from a distance.  
  
"No actually, I'll sign us in" Li said objecting and ran off after Lia into the hotel.  
  
"I don't think they'll ever make up" Yukito said and everyone nodded except Touya.  
  
"No you're right but let them suffer" Touya said grinning and Sakura looked up at him in annoyance.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
"You look nice.Sakura" Li said and then she started to laugh. Li was hurt and finally thought after other explanation's its Lia!  
  
"You thought I was Sakura" Lia said in tears.  
  
Li tried to cover up but just couldn't. When he finally saw Sakura he couldn't pluck up his courage there was something missing, a push.  
  
"Where are you going Touya?" Sakura asked him asked he walked away.  
  
"To find a better sunspot, if you know what I mean?" Touya said walking further away.  
  
"Yukito you can come but no one else" Touya said and Yukito decided to go.  
  
"Don't worry, I don't want to go" Li said quietly and Lia starred at him.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura were splashing about. Li was trying to drown Lia and she was doing the same to him.  
  
"I'll race you to that water cave" Lia said,  
  
"Your own" Li quickly said answering.  
  
"Aren't we supposed to help them two?" Tomoyo said.  
  
"I forgot about that, I was having so much fun" Sakura said and Tomoyo sweet dropped.  
  
"Let's follow them" Sakura said diving under.  
  
"Where's Sakura of to?" Touya asked.  
  
"I don't know she and Tomoyo are probably seeing who can hold their breaths longer" Yukito suggested getting tons of food from the food court.  
  
Touya sweet dropped at Yukito and everything he had on his plate or try. Then Touya said  
  
"Let's follow them".  
  
"Touya dived in without an answer and Yukito followed after telling the man at the counter to save his treats until he came back.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo went up above the water to breathe.  
  
"Look at that Tomoyo" Sakura said looking at a mountain or something along them lines.  
  
"That's where Li and Lia went under. Through there" Tomoyo said pointing towards the entrance under water.  
  
They went through from under the cave and as they went above the water again to breathe, bright lights blinded them. Li was standing in front of Sakura on the land part and Lia was walking towards a distant wall, slowly. Sakura and Tomoyo came out of the water panting.  
  
"Li what is Lia doing?" Sakura asked and he answered  
  
"We sensed something it was coming from the wall".  
  
"Are you sure Lia, it's not the crystals you want?" Sakura asked running towards Lia.  
  
"I sense something, so does Li. So why don't you?" Lia said stopping and turning to look at Sakura.  
  
"That's weird if only you two can sense it" Tomoyo said and they all stared at one another.  
  
All of them got interrupted by Touya.  
  
"Hey Sakura, all of you what're you doing?"  
  
"Look around you Touya, crystals all sparkling" Yukito said coming out the water and looking around.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
"We all better go before a guard comes and thinks we're stealing. Were you?" Touya asked suspiciously.  
  
"Maybe that's why you came" Li said walking past Touya.  
  
Although Lia wasn't talking to Li she couldn't help but to laugh.  
  
"Some things happening to Touya's feet? Sakura" Tomoyo pointed out whispering.  
  
Sakura looked at her brother and Tomoyo was right. No one else had noticed because they were arguing and Yukito was trying to stop it. Touya didn't notice until he pointed his finger towards Li.  
  
"What's happening" Touya said trying to sound like he didn't know what it was but he knew it was magic. The same thing was happening to Yukito feet after a while. Touya was getting angry and kept saying  
  
"What's happening" and it kept get louder every time he said it.  
  
"Touya you're disappearing. Don't ask why because I don't myself" Sakura said panicking.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
"It's a card a new one or maybe not?" Li shouted out he was next to Lia, so it went into her ear.  
  
"I think we've all figured that out" Lia said turning to look at Li.  
  
"Ahh" Lia said covering her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong now?" Li said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Don't come closer Li" Lia warned him, looking at his face and no where else.  
  
"Why you think I'm going to bite you or something, I'm just worried" Li said blushing and then thought ***I shouldn't have put the last part in***  
  
"You are? No that isn't the point." Lia said but got interrupted.  
  
"It's not so what is?" Li said angrily coming closer.  
  
"Li put your shorts back on that's what" Lia shouted out uneasily.  
  
Li stopped and blushed but didn't know what Lia was talking about? His Shorts were perfectly secured but most importantly they were on.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo and half of Yukito had heard. Touya had vanished and Sakura had bee looking for him by miming, before Lia had shouted out.  
  
"Li your shorts are on" Sakura said and before she said it she was slowly turning her head around.  
  
"Are you sure he has them off Lia? Because he has them on" Tomoyo said.  
  
"He hasn't got them on, I know what I." Lia said pausing.  
  
"Yeah keep going Lia" Yukito said as if Lia was learning ABC for the first time.  
  
"Em, I, I know, ah, know the shorts aren't on and that's it" Lia said with pain.  
  
"Okay could we stop talking about my shorts" Li shouted out and then added  
  
"We have to find out if Touya's alright. Wherever he is?"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
"Li are you alright?" Sakura asked and Tomoyo said  
  
"Maybe Li now cares".  
  
Li was standing in the same spot and was thinking ***what have I just said? I never thought I'd say these words***  
  
"Hey I've vanished up to my shoulders, I need help" Yukito said looking down and feeling wheezy.  
  
"Try transforming into Yue" Lia suggested still covering her eyes.  
  
"I'll try but I'm sure it'll work" Yukito said and he transformed into his true form Yue. It worked and Yue wasn't disappearing anymore.  
  
"The water it's gone, just like Touya did" Tomoyo said from out of no where.  
  
"Touya.Touya I hope nothing happened to him" Sakura said looking from Li to Lia.  
  
"Sakura, Sakura" Sakura heard someone shout out to her, it was Lia. Sakura returned to the real world and Lia said something that made her blush but she didn't know why she was blushing.  
  
"What did you say Lia?" Sakura asked after a while and before she asked after a while and before she did everyone was staring at her. Once she'd said it Lia sweet dropped and everyone else fell down anime style except Yue.  
  
"Lia asked you if you had thought of an idea Sakura. Because you were deep in thought" Tomoyo asked patiently.  
  
"I was in deep in thought, I never new" Sakura simply answered.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
"Forget about this we have more important things to think about" Yue said irritated.  
  
"Yeah like how were going to get out of here now that we're trapped in" Lia said looking towards Li's eyes and no where else. Li hadn't said a word for ages and the only movement he'd made was when he fell down anime style.  
  
"Sakura put your swimming costume back on" Lia shouted out from out of the blue as she turned to Sakura.  
  
"But it's on Lia, you're going nuts. First Li and now me" Sakura said.  
  
"We need to get you to a mental hospital" Li said snapping out of his long day dream and sniggering. Lia stared deep into his eyes, like if she was saying 'don't mess with me'. Li understood and avoided her eyes.  
  
"If it's happening only to her maybe she is a little loony in the head" a certain yellow bear said struggling to fly through a small crack and then he made it.  
  
"You shut it stuffed animal, I'm not in the mood" Lia said glaring at Kero.  
  
"How'd you get here Kero?" Sakura asked ignoring what Lia had just said,  
  
"I flew over" Kero answered also avoiding Lia.  
  
"No I meant that place you were at I remember you saying 'See you some other time Sakura, maybe in a few days' so how come you left?" Sakura asked.  
  
"You remember each word? Well I went yesterday and now I'm back. I got too full" Kero said to her. When he asked the question Sakura had nodded her head.  
  
"That's something you don't see everyday" Li said referring to Kero getting full.  
  
"Yeah you're right" Lia, Sakura and Tomoyo all said together agreeing.  
  
"Ha, ha very funny forgot to laugh" Kero said sarcastically.  
  
"Cerberus we have more important things to worry about rather than what you had or haven't had and where you have been" Yue said not caring at all.  
  
"Your legs have gone! Tomoyo" Kero shouted out, still in the air and he didn't care about what Yue had just said. Everyone including Tomoyo looked at Tomoyo's legs at the same time.  
  
"We better act fast if we want to save everyone from vanishing" Li said.  
  
"No you think" Lia said back to him.  
  
"I do think" Li said back to her and they both started arguing over what each of them thought. Everyone else just ignored the two of them bicker over thoughts.  
  
Sakura then said "We know its The Erase Card no other explanation ad Lia has gone nuts right? So we stop the Erase and get back to the bay happily ever after".  
  
"Another thing Sakura bring back Touya, the rest of me and the water so we can get out of here" Tomoyo said looking down at her transparent self.  
  
"Yeah that too" Sakura said looking wheezy.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
"Are you two finished?" Yue asked Li and Lia.  
  
"Yes we are but she started it" Li said whacking Lia on the arm and putting her of balance.  
  
"Well then you should use your brain more" Lia said regaining her balance.  
  
"So you admit you started it? Ha and double Ha" Li said not waiting for an answer. Li didn't say anything for her account as Li had won this battle.  
  
"Next time I won't ask" Yue said starring at them two. Li and Lia were standing ¾ turned from each other, with their heads facing away from each other and their arms folded.  
  
"Now where to find the card?" Sakura asked herself.  
  
"Sakura the most magical part of this cave" Yue advised.  
  
"You'll have to try really hard though this all place is magical" Kero said.  
  
"I'll help you" Li and Lia said at he same time. They realised it, then Li said "without her"  
  
And Lia said "without him" both at the same time.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
"You both can help. The more the help the quicker we find The Erase card" Sakura suggested and she didn't want them arguing again. Other wise they wouldn't get anywhere.  
  
"Look through crystals and where the water was" Tomoyo's faded head said and Sakura nodded.  
  
"You two can look around for where the Erase can be because I'm not looking at either of you" with her eyes already closed.  
  
"You do that Lia" Sakura said half laughing.  
  
"So what are you going to do?" Li asked.  
  
"Search the aura you numb brain" Lia said and Li jolted towards her. Lia moved out the way and Li fell down this time.  
  
"Why can't you look at them?" Kero asked.  
  
"I'm not saying, I just can't" Lia said to him.  
  
"Okay fine" Kero said and then added "Hey I almost forgot" and he flew up to the crack he came from. Then he said "Catch" throwing Sakura's and Lia's keys towards them.  
  
"Where'd you get mine from?" Lia asked suspiciously,  
  
"Let's just say a little birdie gave it" Kero said coolly.  
  
"Oh Key of the Star with powers burning bright, surrender the staff and shine your light Release" Sakura called out.  
  
It was Lia's turn for her staff.  
  
"Oh key of the Night and Day, with powers burning bright, surrender the staff, Release".  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
"How long have we been her for?" Li asked tired from looking.  
  
"I don't know maybe years, I wander if the sun has set? Sakura asked.  
  
"No it hasn't if it had we wouldn't be able to see each other, as the hole up here is giving us light to see" Yue said looking up at it.  
  
"I just hope the sun doesn't set. Are they're ghosts in here?" Sakura asked scared.  
  
"No not that I know of" Lia said.  
  
"Well I don't care if there are ghosts or not it's taking so long to look for the Erase." Li said complaining.  
  
"Are your eyes to weak to look along with your brain being too weak to work properly" Lia said but it blew back in her face.  
  
Li just said to back him self up "I'd say you were the weak one. You can't even look at me or Sakura".  
  
"You two" Sakura said addressing Li and Lia. They both turned to look towards Sakura.  
  
"I have an idea..." Sakura said pausing to make sure Li and Lia were listening along with Yue and Kero.  
  
"Let's throw things at the walls of this cave and where these particular things seem to vanish, that's where the Erase card will be" Sakura said finishing what she had started.  
  
"That's a good idea" Li said beginning to think"  
  
Lia didn't say anything, she and Yue were thinking the same thing ***Where are we going to get all these things from? ***  
  
Kero then said it instead "Sakura nice idea but we don't have extra things that you want to throw at the walls".  
  
"Well we'll look for rocks then" Li said coming to Sakura's aid. Yue and Lia stayed still and everyone else was searching for stones and pebbles.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
"You know we don't have to search for anything, just use our staff and out arms and legs" Lia said.  
  
As soon as she said it Li dropped the few stones he had in his hands. Sakura picked up her staff from where Yue was standing and waited for Lia.  
  
Yue then spoke "each of you take a wall. Me and Cerberus will take that wall where the water used to be".  
  
When the water had gone it was like there was nothing there you couldn't see a bottom. Lia cut straight to the chase she was whacking the wall with her staff, punching it with her fists and kicking with her legs.  
  
"So I guess we start now?" Li said to Sakura but was looking at Lia. He thought ***at this rate she'll make a hole in the cave and the whole thing will come falling in***  
  
As soon as Li, Sakura, Kero and Yue started searching for the Erase in the walls Lia had finished.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
Lia now was waiting for everyone else. Everything around her zoomed towards her all of a sudden. She'd been looking at what Li had achieved so far a few seconds ago. Then in a second Li was in front of her and she tried not to look at him. First she could see through Li, even with her eyes closed, he was only outlined and his inner flesh was blue. It looked like the Milky Way. Next Lia could see right through the wall Li was at as the wall became transparent. The beautiful sunset setting on the horizon where the sky and sea met. Dolphins jumping about and whales coming up for air. Lia felt quite dizzy but that didn't stop her. The noise everyone else was making rang like gongs in a valley of mountains in Lia's ears. Lia tried turning and as she did she seen Sakura but something was behind her or rather in front of her?  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
"Sakura don't move, I think I see the Erase" Lia said quietly.  
  
Sakura didn't hear her but Li did. He came up to Lia and picked her up.  
  
"There's no Erase here, look around you".  
  
Lia was looking at Li and then at Li and then out to sea. There was the Erase erasing the dolphins and whales.  
  
"Lia, Lia".  
  
Lia heard everyone say and then she came back down to earth.  
  
"Lia are you alright your all white like yesterday?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I know where the Erase is" Lia just said.  
  
"She said she knew where it was before" Li said to Sakura.  
  
"Where is it and how come you're not talking properly?" Kero asked Lia. Lia only answered one of the questions  
  
"Outside Erasing Dolphins and other creatures".  
  
"Well it looks like you have the ability to see through things" Yue said stating what was wrong with Lia.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
"We can't get out so how are we going to bring the Erase in to seal?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Attract it with magic?" Li suggested.  
  
"Thunder card, use your magic and unseal your power. Unlock the Thunder" Lia said already one step ahead. The thunder was thundering but no Erase card came.  
  
"Sakura call your thunder" Li said to her and she did.  
  
The Erase still didn't come. Li now tried it with his ofuda papers after calling for his sword.  
  
"Element Thunder, come to my aid".  
  
This time the Erase did come. Lia and Sakura were both standing ready. When the Erase came the far wall had all together been erased. The cave was more far out at sea than all of them had thought.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
"Element Thunder, come to my aid" Li called out and again he said "Element lightning, come to my aid". Lia and Sakura both looked at each other to see who'd seal it.  
  
"You can do it" Lia said to Sakura and Sakura said the same thing back.  
  
"Just one of you do it before the card gains its strength" Kero said exploding.  
  
"Cerberus calm down" Yue told him,  
  
"What's this you scared of sealing a tinny card" Li said.  
  
"Lia just seal it and don't get your own back" Sakura said and thought ***If Lia gets her own back, we'll be here forever.  
  
"I command you with powers of the Niday Moon, seal the dark and reveal the light, force ignite, Erase"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
Lia had sealed the Erase but this time The Erase didn't come to her but went to Li.  
  
"Hugh" Lia said turning around and waiting for the water to come back.  
  
"Hey Lia" Li said from behind her.  
  
"What! Are you going to blow your victory in my face?" Lia said and Li got taken back.  
  
Sakura, Kero and Yue knew something like this was coming. Li didn't say anything for his account but all he said was  
  
"Here you take it after all it's not me who's collecting them".  
  
Lia was amazed she then relaxed herself. Sakura was smiling and thinking ***that's it Li now Lia the best thing to do is take the card. ***  
  
"Why are you giving me the card?" Lia asked suspiciously.  
  
"I told you I'm not the one collecting the cards" Li simply answered pushing the card towards Lia.  
  
She finally took it saying "Thanks".  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
"So Lia, Li are you two friends again?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I guess we are. Right?" Lia asked Li.  
  
Li then did something he usually wouldn't do, he hugged her.  
  
"I said we're friends but that didn't mean hugs. So no hugging that's a big no!" Lia said making it clear and wringing out the hug.  
  
"Fine I won't hug you and no more break ups. Yakusoku?" Li said.  
  
"Yakusoku and Li I'll pay you back some day for giving me the Erase" Lia said.  
  
"Well mine and Tomoyo's plan failed but nature took its own course" Sakura said and then thought ***did I just say that out loud? ***  
  
"What plan Sakura?" Li and Lia asked.  
  
"I don't remember. oh look the waters back" Sakura said jolting towards it.  
  
"Sakura!" Li and Lia said running right behind Sakura. Kero couldn't stop laughing and Yue was smiling.  
  
~~~That's the first part finished and I don't know when the second part will be up? ~~~  
  
~~~Another thing Lia's incantation I have a few ideas but I don't know which one to use so could you help me. Another thing where there is Release there could also be Unlock! ~~~  
  
Here are the incantations for Lia's staff:  
  
The 1st one "Oh key of the Night and Day,  
with powers burning bright,  
surrender the staff,  
Release".  
  
The 2nd one "Oh key of the Night and Day  
with powers beyond Daylight and Darkness  
reveal to me the staff of your might,  
the force ignite,  
Release".  
  
The 3rd one "Oh key of the Night and Day  
with powers beyond imagination  
reveal to me the staff of your might,  
the force ignite,  
Release". 


	13. Repulsive Time before and in Repulse p...

The 13th chapter is real long but not as long as the 12th chapter; it's for not updating for ages. Thanks again for reviewing, everyone who has reviewed.  
  
I have also got a Beyblade and Pokémon fic up on fanfic.net, so if you wish you can go check them out ^_^  
  
--------- New paragraph/ change of scene  
  
***Thoughts***  
  
(Translation)  
  
Repulsive Time before and in Repulse (Part 2) April 21st + 22nd  
  
"Look there's Touya and Tomoyo" Sakura said swimming towards the shore.  
  
"I better transform back into Yukito" Yue said landing and standing on the Beach before everyone else did. Tomoyo began to move; she coughed and then opened her eyes. She seen Sakura smiling and Kero was next to her right ear.  
  
"Did you catch the Erase?" Tomoyo asked softly.  
  
"Yes we caught it" Sakura said.  
  
"What's going to happen to Touya?" Yukito asked.  
  
"Say he was in the sun too long!" Li said laughing.  
  
"Everyone's left and so has the sun he won't believe it" Lia said to Li.  
  
"Make it that he was sleeping all this time and take him back to the hotel" Kero suggested.  
  
"Good idea" Yukito said and began to lift Touya up.  
  
"Here I'll help" Lia offered and she picked Touya's legs up. While Yukito lifted up his arms and Kero took a free ride on Touya. As they all went to the hotel Sakura told Tomoyo about the parts of the cave adventure she'd missed. Li followed far behind and after every few seconds was looking back at the sea.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"What do you want?" the women at the counter asked as Yukito, Lia and Kero came in.  
  
"Our keys to our room please" Lia asked.  
  
"No good for nothing Japanese go back to where you came from. My mother told me you all were rude" the women said just loud enough for everyone to hear. As Sakura and Tomoyo came in they stopped at the doorway.  
  
"Listen eh... Ms. Suen I didn't want any trouble but you're asking for some" Lia said dropping Touya's legs. Before she said the women's name she went up to the desk to see what her name was.  
  
"Don't bring your bad attitude or a dead person into my hotel; go back to your sick country of Japan" Ms. Suen said.  
  
"He's not dead is he?" Sakura said running towards Touya and at this point Li came in.  
  
"Why are you all still here?" Li wondered.  
  
"This woman or Ms. Suen won't give us our keys and says I didn't say please. I did so and she was making fun of Japanese people" Lia told him.  
  
"I'll fix it but I don't see why you couldn't" Li said.  
  
"How do you intend to fix it?" Tomoyo asked. Li didn't answer her.  
  
"Do you know who I am? I'll save you the trouble and time. I'm the heir to the Li clan or Syaoran Line which ever you prefer and I suggest you give us the keys" Li said angrily.  
  
"I'm so, so sorry master Syaoran. I didn't know these Japanese were your friends" Ms. Suen pleaded and then handed over the keys.  
  
"Li is quite high on the food chain" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Of course he is he's a descendant of Clow Reed" Kero said.  
  
"He's really high and let's just hope she doesn't bother us tomorrow" Sakura hoped  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"Lia how come you didn't use your own Chinese or Cantonese name to get the keys?" Li asked her.  
  
"I shouldn't have to use it, I don't like using it anyway and I'm a Kinomoto" Lia answered him quite vividly.  
  
***I'll get it out of her later but why doesn't she want to use it?"*** Li thought.  
  
"Look Touya's waking up, Kero hide" Sakura said.  
  
"Hugh. What am I doing here?" Touya asked sitting up and rubbing his head.  
  
"You were in the sun too long!" Li said even though he wasn't supposed to.  
  
"Is that true?" Touya asked Yukito, not believing Li.  
  
"Sort of you were in the sun too long but not long enough to get burned. And I'm guessing you went to sleep" Yukito said.  
  
"I'll take your word for that" Touya said lying back down again. "My legs" Touya said looking at them.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Nothing I guess it was a dream" Touya said.  
  
"It's time all of us go to bed and get some sleep" Yukito told everyone.  
  
"Lets go we're in the next room I think" Tomoyo said and walked out. Touya and Yukito were sharing a room and the other 4 were in the next room, next door.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"Sakura did you bring me and Li here so we'd make up?" Lia asked.  
  
"Yes I suppose so and because you were always cooped up in that house" Sakura answered her.  
  
"Well thanks for everything, you're just the best" Lia said nicely and then closed her eyes.  
  
***There's something weird going on I wonder why Sakura couldn't sense the card and only me and Lia could*** Li thought to himself.  
  
"When are we going back home Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I think on Sunday the latest" Sakura answered her.  
  
"I can't wait to go back home, Lia doesn't have any video games. She has everything else but them" Kero complained.  
  
"I have plenty of games but I don't keep them I give them away to Dane and Nina and my cousin." Lia explained.  
  
"They never told me about any games" Kero said.  
  
"Maybe they don't want you destroying the remote or some of their games. Like you do to mine" Sakura said to him.  
  
"It's not my fault and besides the games cheat, what am I suppose to do?" Kero said and then there was a pause until it got broken.  
  
"I've had lots of new ideas over the week for making new costumes for you Sakura" Tomoyo said.  
  
"." Sakura said thinking of what to say.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
"What's that noise?" Lia asked herself jolting up to look.  
  
***Nothing your being paranoid*** Lia thought to herself.  
  
"Where's Li then?" she asked herself looking at the bed across.  
  
***Would you stop worrying, worry boots? *** Lia thought.  
  
Lia looked around the room and felt dizzy.  
  
"Not again" Lia groaned and there was Li outside on the beach.  
  
"I wonder what he's doing outside. I'll go and check" Lia said to herself. She jumped out the window so that she wouldn't have to bump into the rude Ms. Suen at the reception desk.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
***There is so many questions not being answered here*** Li thought and then said "When I get my hands on paper I'll write each and everyone down".  
  
"Should I save you the trouble?" Lia asked with paper and pen in her hand.  
  
"Oh Lia it's you!" Li said turning to look at her.  
  
"Yeah it's me. So what did you want to put on paper?" Lia asked giving it to him.  
  
"Everything that has happened so far and hasn't been answered" Li told her.  
  
"Here's a question why was I born?" Lia asked him.  
  
"Why'd you want to know that?" Li asked her.  
  
"I don't see what's so great about me and my destiny. It's already been laid out for me 2 days ago. Everyone else has their purpose to work on and let their dream come true but not me" Lia said.  
  
"So tell me what it is?" Li asked.  
  
"Here it is. I'll go back to Japan and when my aunt wants me back, I'll have to come back forever. Then I'll finish Sacred Heart School and Orphanage." Lia began.  
  
"You're in Sacred Heart School as what a day girl? A boarder or no don't tell me an orphan?" Li asked her.  
  
"I'll tell you that story after I finish me destiny" Lia said.  
  
"Right continue mam" Li said.  
  
"Finish Sacred Heart Convent School and Orphanage for girls. I refuse to become Catholic may I say but my aunt wants me to be a devoted catholic like my nun teachers. Then after that find a job (I'll tell you what kind of job it is later you'd be surprised or maybe not) or if my studies are excellent go to University. Either in Hong Kong or Britain. If I choose Britain I'm not allowed to return to Hong Kong or even Japan. Without of course my aunts or Kasumi's permission, Britain is only if my studies are good and if not I have to become a nun, the chosen job" Lia told Li.  
  
"That's harsh, how can you cope?" Li asked.  
  
"I'll have to manage to cope, wither I like it or not!" Lia said now already seated.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
"That is really hard for you. Lia tell me what you are at Sacred Heart? I'm dying here!" Li said aggressively.  
  
"I'm a day girl thank goodness but from 96 to 97 before Hong Kong was handed back to China from Britain I was put in as a boarder" Lia explained.  
  
"Why only that year?" Li asked her.  
  
"Because I'd gone to mainland China without my aunts permission as she puts it. I remember giving the consent form to Kasumi to give to her mother to sign. I even got it back signed?" Lia said confused.  
  
"Did you ever think Kasumi might have set you up?" Li asked sure of it.  
  
"Maybe she did because she did say that she'll get me in severe trouble one day because I took the Hau family sword. It wasn't my fault my aunt gave it to me and not Kasumi" Lia said beginning to think.  
  
"So is your Chinese name Syaohuri Hau?" Li asked.  
  
"Hau Syaohuri. You got it" Lia said sighing.  
  
"I don't get it where'd Lia come from then?" Li asked.  
  
"Lia. that's my English name. Kasumi's got one as well hers is Kate and my aunt's name wasn't always Rita, that's only her English name. Her real name, her Japanese name is Rikako" Lia told him.  
  
"So what would my English name be?" Li asked.  
  
"Simply, Li. As your real name is Syaoran" Lia answered.  
  
"I still don't get it but I'll trust you on this one" Li said eyeing Lia just to make sure. Lia was looking at the sand and thinking. She didn't look happy either.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
"Li you have to do one thing for me" Lia asked.  
  
"What's that? No, If it's dance around like a monkey" Li said kidding on.  
  
"No of course not, all I want is for you to forget we ever had this conversation. I wasn't supposed to but it all came out. like a burst balloon and the helium inside it" Lia said and then gave a sarcastic laugh.  
  
It was quiet for a second Li was just staring at Lia. Then Lia looked at Li waiting for a reply.  
  
"I've forgotten everything you said to me" Li assured.  
  
"Now that's out the way, what questions are you going to write down?" Lia asked him.  
  
"Here's one why were you able to seal the Sakura Dash?" Li said.  
  
"I've got an answer to that the Sakura cards have a link with the Niday cards" Lia told him.  
  
"I've written that and the answer" Li said and then began to think.  
  
***What other ones I know there's so many? How can Lia always manage to keep a straight face? Like if nothing's wrong. Li get back to the questions on the cards***  
  
"Here's one Li it's not really linked properly to the cads but the descendants are" Lia said.  
  
"That means me?" Li asked.  
  
"No and yes but I was talking about your mother. Why is she the scary one when in reality she's the nice" Lia said with the question.  
  
"Compared to whom? Me?" Li asked.  
  
"This one I keep in but it's not you I assure you" Lia said.  
  
The rest of the time they actually got card questions down except one or two other ones.  
  
~~Piece of Paper~~  
  
Why was Lia born, what's her purpose?  
  
How was Lia able to seal the Sakura Dash as well as her own? Sakura cards have a link with the Niday cards. ~~~This question is meant to be scored out~~~  
  
Why is Yelan scary when in reality she is the nice one? [Lia only knows why she wanted me to put it in]  
  
How does the Niday also have the same and more cards compared to the Sakura cards?  
  
Why did my father choose to come to me after 10 to 11 years?  
  
When will I get my 2nd chance, like Sakura did with Clow's bell?  
  
Why were the Cloud and Storm cards working together?  
  
How did these cards paralyze Kero?  
  
How can Dane and Nina also seal cards?  
  
Why did the Firey go haywire?  
  
How could we only sense the Erase card and Sakura couldn't?  
  
Why'd Lia go nuts? But that nut in her brain helped us find the Erase card?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
"Li I'm not sure If I should say since we're on a roll here but the sun is going to rise and everyone will come bustling out" Lia told him.  
  
"Let's pack it in and get some sleep" Li said getting up.  
  
"Why'd you come out here anyway Li?" Lia asked.  
  
"Just to make sense of things but you helped me with that" Li said.  
  
"Not every single part of your brain or it would have been turned to mush" Lia said.  
  
"Who's that you're insulting me or your own self?" Li asked.  
  
"Maybe next time Li, maybe next time" Lia said smiling.  
  
"Wait I've heard that one before. What does it mean? Hey Lia come back and tell me? Lia" Li said chasing after Lia who just ran up to the hotel.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
"It feels like we ate years ago" Kero said and his stomach rumbled, really loudly  
  
Sakura went all red as everyone stared at her.  
  
"Keep your noise down, you ill-mannered little girl" Ms. Suen said to Sakura.  
  
"Ignore her Sakura" Tomoyo said.  
  
"The whole tables full of food, I can't wait to dig in" Yukito said.  
  
"Well you can't do anything until you pay up. Now that'll be um let me see." Ms. Suen started calculating.  
  
"By the time she's finished we'll be putting one foot in our graves" Touya said and Li added  
  
"For once I agree with you".  
  
"60,000 Hong Kong dollars" Ms. Suen said eyeing Touya after his comment.  
  
"How much is that in Yen?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Wait let me work it out" Li said.  
  
"900,000 Yen" Lia said automatically after Li spoke.  
  
Everyone even Ms. Suen stared at her.  
  
"What it's a simple maths calculation" Lia answered them all.  
  
"I don't know how you got it, I'm still working on it out" Touya said.  
  
"There's another difference we have Lia you obviously like maths as your best subject. I don't" Sakura said.  
  
"I'll just go give her the money" Li said.  
  
Lia followed after Ms. Suen.  
  
"I've still not got the answer" Touya said after Lia left.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
"Hey where were all of you yesterday?" Kasumi asked.  
  
"Why'd you care?" Li asked.  
  
"Excuse me watch what you say to me" Kasumi said.  
  
"Oh Kasumi it's you, what're you doing here?" Lia asked coming towards the table everyone was at.  
  
"You should pick your friends more carefully" Kasumi advised.  
  
"Why should I care about what you think about my friends and who I pick?" Lia spit fired back.  
  
"Hugh. They're the same these stupid people" Kasumi jabbed on stomping away.  
  
"Li I thought you liked Kasumi?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I thought she was okay but new information tells me she isn't" Li answered looking over at Lia.  
  
Touya and Lia were both staring at Yukito gobble down the food. The spare food parts were flying everywhere. Touya and Lia weren't the only ones staring at Yukito. People from neighbouring tables were also staring at Yukito, along with Tomoyo. Sakura was taking bits of food and putting them into her bag for Kero to eat.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
"Now, now everyone wait here, there is approximately 20 minutes left before I can unlock the doors" Ms. Suen said calming everyone down.  
  
"Come on look the best parts of the sun are going away" a boy in is early twenties said.  
  
"Fine I'll let only a few people out" Ms. Suen said.  
  
"Now who do you think will be left behind?" Kero asked.  
  
"Us" Sakura and Tomoyo said in unison. Ms. Suen was examining everyone before she let them out.  
  
"So what is your name dear?" Ms. Suen asked Kasumi. Kasumi's friends had already gotten out.  
  
"My name is Kate Hau and my mother as you may know is called Rita Hau" Kasumi answered.  
  
"This must be my lucky day. I've been honoured with the presence of a Hau family member and Syaoran family member" Ms. Suen said letting Kasumi pass. Kasumi looked back at Sakura and everyone and gave a snobby smile.  
  
"Ah Mr. Li you may leave but all of you, I'm afraid not" Ms. Suen said.  
  
"I know which hotel I'm coming to next time I'm in Hong Kong" Touya said to Yukito and he answered  
  
"Not her for definite".  
  
"This is unfair to all of us customers. You best let us out or I'll be informing special friend of mines Syaohuri Hau and she definitely won't tolerate this" Lia said smiling.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sakura whispered in Lia's ear.  
  
"Play along I know what I'm doing" Lia answered her.  
  
"Such low life girl like you probably heard that name from someone else like Master Syaoran there" Ms. Suen said smiling and then she caught Li's eyes. Li didn't look at all happy.  
  
"Do you know who she is?" Sakura asked.  
  
"No I don't and frankly I don't care. Even if you are the empress of Japan who cares. That country can't even run." Ms. Suen said but was cut off.  
  
"I am Syaohuri and I've had just about it. Insulting Japan, who are you to do so?" Lia said not tolerating it anymore. Ms. Suen was speechless and then she moved out the way to let them all pass.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
"Thank goodness we don't have to go back to that hotel again" Tomoyo said.  
  
"You said it" Kero said agreeing with Tomoyo.  
  
"Hey Lia why did you say your name was Hau and not Kinomoto?" Sakura asked.  
  
"That's my Chinese name but believe me I don't like using it" Lia answered.  
  
"Imagine that me and Sakura Hau family members. Touya and Sakura Hau, how does that sound?" Touya asked.  
  
"It sounds weird to me but I don't think you are Hau's" Yukito said to Touya.  
  
"Tell us how you got the name?" Touya asked.  
  
"Because um. I've been in Hong Kong, away, away from my real family. The Kinomoto's" Lia answered staring into Touya's eyes for uneasy while. Then she turned and started o run. Touya's expression changed from a jumpy one into a guilty one.  
  
***That's the reason she doesn't use it*** Li thought.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
"You shouldn't have asked that" Yukito said.  
  
"I can see that know but it's too late. I thought she would have shut me up or something like that?" Touya said.  
  
"Aren't you the one always saying 'don't ask too many questions'?" Sakura said to her brother.  
  
"It's not Touya's fault." Li began.  
  
"You're on his side!" Sakura asked shocked.  
  
"Since when, Brat?" Touya asked.  
  
"I'm confused?" Tomoyo said.  
  
"It's good he's on his side but weird. Maybe now you two will consider each other more?" Yukito said.  
  
"No! Let me finish. It's not Touya's fault that he's thick-skinned" Li said smiling.  
  
"I don't have thick-skin and what does this have to do with Lia?" Touya asked.  
  
"Why'd you say he's got thick-skin?" Sakura asked.  
  
"What was the point of saying it?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
Li started at them all as they asked him questions which he had no intention of answering until they stopped asking him ridiculous questions and letting him continue. He had a huge sweet drop hanging down from the sides of his forehead and thought ***Are the all just mentally challenge or they doing to harm my brain and might I add its working! ***  
  
"Li for the last time could you please answer us" they all said to him except in Touya's case he said brat and missed out please.  
  
Li took a deep breath and thought ***I best just tell them*** and then spoke "Thick skinned doesn't mean the person is thick skinned it means they're insensitive".  
  
"That's what it means" Sakura said and it sunk into everyone what Li had just said. Slowly Sakura, Yukito, Tomoyo and Kero who was bored as he didn't get to have a say looked towards Touya who was behind them.  
  
"Who you calling insensitive, komakai gaki" Touya shouted after Li.  
  
"You know I really thought they'd had patched up their differences" Sakura said.  
  
"That day will never come and if it does be afraid, be very afraid" Kero said adding in sound affects.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
***Maybe Rita was right? The longer I stay with Sakura the more different I'm becoming? The old Lia would have never even answered them, yet alone burst everything out to a Syaoran? *** Lia thought staring out to sea.  
  
"Look there she is" L pointed out. They all came from behind Lia very slowly and quietly. Touya and Yukito had already departed from the group.  
  
"Li." Li begun and was interrupted.  
  
"Why are you all here? Shouldn't you be having fun?" Lia asked coldly.  
  
"Aaaa" Li finished.  
  
"Are you alright?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yep never been better" Lia said jumping of the rock she was sitting on herself a few moments before.  
  
Li looked at her confused and thought ***it's all a cover up and it's all too familiar to me***  
  
"You're one of those people who make miraculous recoveries" Kero said.  
  
"So what if I am?" Lia asked.  
  
"Nothing I was just saying" Kero answered.  
  
"Do you want to come with us" Tomoyo asked changing the topic.  
  
"The best part of the bay" Li answered.  
  
"It's a sort of miracle as we were out last but we would have never gotten out if it weren't for you" Sakura said to her sister.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
"Listen Lia I'm sorry about before and brat say a word or else" Touya said apologized and he knew Li was going to comment on what he Touya had just said.  
  
"Apology accepted" Lia answered.  
  
"One thing I don't get why'd you run off?" Touya asked.  
  
"Just"  
  
"Don't worry onisan she never answers in full. That's her mysterious way" Sakura said to her brother handing over the ice cream.  
  
"Well Lia I want you to answer wither it's you're way or not" Touya said.  
  
"You don't need to know everything" Yukito said.  
  
"Well this I do, so why'd did you run off" Touya said.  
  
"To be honest Touya, that's something I don't get myself so you're not alone in that one" Lia answered him. The rest of the time they're no problems and they played games. Sakura, Tomoyo and Lia buried Li in the sand. Just 5 mins before they were interrupted.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
"We're going Move it" Kasumi said as she marched up to her 3 cousins and their 3 friends.  
  
"Why now? Why not after the sun has set?" Yukito asked after finishing off his mouth.  
  
"Did they drown you?" Lia asked looking over a group of boys who were laughing at Kasumi.  
  
"Urasai, Urasai, Urasai!" Kasumi said wailing like a baby.  
  
"Let's leave before miss temper gets to stage 2" Touya said.  
  
"Stage 2 is.?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Sakura whatever it is, it isn't any better than stage 1" Kero answered Sakura as Touya wasn't going to,  
  
"We better move faster because Kasumi's making a scene" Tomoyo said recording Kasumi.  
  
"Hayaku, Hayaku, Hayaku!" Kasumi wailed once again. Everyone slowed down when gathering there things and getting to the coach.  
  
"Where's Li?" Lia asked.  
  
"Oh no we left him behind let's go get him" Sakura said running and Lia followed saying  
  
"We'll be back, don't leave without us".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
"He's meant to be here, he can't just walk away" Lia said looking around like a meerkat.  
  
"Do you think them boys did some thing? Because Li couldn't exactly get up and leave" Sakura asked looking towards them.  
  
"Maybe" Lia said suspiciously and went up to them closely followed by Sakura. "Do you know where our friend went?"  
  
"Yeah he went for a swim to cool off" one of the boys answered.  
  
"Why would he want to do that?" Sakura asked.  
  
"No literally he went to cool off" another arrogant boy answered.  
  
"I don't get it" Sakura said and the boys began to snigger.  
  
"You didn't?" Lia asked but Sakura had no idea what the boys were talking about. "Sakura let's go" Lia said.  
  
"What about Li?" Sakura asked still confused. Lia kicked a boy and then dived into the bay. Sakura still hadn't a clue what Lia was up to until later.  
  
"You little idiot you won't find him now as he's long gone". Sakura understood all.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
"Have you seen Li anywhere?" Lia asked as she popped up her head to breathe.  
  
"No but what if he's ran out of air, surely he has?" Sakura thought.  
  
"Don't think like that Sakura, we'll find him even if it takes days, you'll see" Lia said comforting Sakura.  
  
"Li where are you?" Sakura shouted out and then Lia went under the water again.  
  
***Li show your-self. Or even your aura, something a hint will help. How come when I want this new power to work it won't work? *** Lia thought still searching for Li.  
  
As soon as she thought of it worked but she seen nothing. All she seen was Sakura just a metre or two in front of her and some sea creatures and far away near the shore other people swimming.  
  
"Sakura, Li isn't in hear, where could he be?" Lia asked above the water.  
  
"Maybe he's floating or we missed him above the water?" Sakura suggested.  
  
Once again the symptoms of visible sight came to Lia and she seen things which she usually couldn't. She looked were the arrogant boys were and there under the sand and a big bucket was Li. His mouth was sealed with pieces of torn n cloth. It explained why one of the boys had a torn shirt.  
  
"I found him Sakura" Lia said happily.  
  
"Where, where is he?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Exactly where he should be" Lia said and they both begun to swim to the shore.  
  
***When I get my hands on them boys they won't know what hit them*** Lia thought angrily.  
  
***At least Li is still alive and hasn't drowned to death. How could we miss him so easily? They sure are going to regret it. Who can be so mean? *** Sakura thought.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
"Here she comes the hot air girl" one of the boys from earlier on said.  
  
"Ger out my way I don't have time for you lot" Lia said pushing them away.  
  
"Ooh feisty where did you learn it from? Daddy or mummy? Are you daddy's little girl?"  
  
"Sakura wa Li wo kakushitai" (Sakura get Li out) Lia said to Sakura in Japanese so that the boys won't understand. Sakura immediately ran towards Li to get him out.  
  
"How low can you all get what was the point of it? You're going to wish you never even thought of it" Lia threatened.  
  
"What you going to make us do? Play with your dolls?" The guy who wanted the fight was the one who had the torn shirt and he seemed to be the leader of his gang. The rest of the boys were encouraging him on and laughing.  
  
"It's about time you got me out!" Li said finally able to speak.  
  
"Sorry we had forgotten about you" Sakura said looking at Li in awe.  
  
"Well Sakura" Li said to Sakura taking her out of dreaming.  
  
"Well what?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Aren't you going to get me out?"  
  
"Oh yeah sorry again" Sakura said and started to dig Li out from under the sand.  
  
"What's Lia doing?" Li asked.  
  
"I think she's going to teach them a lesson for saying they drowned you and that they tied you up" Sakura answered.  
  
Lia charged at the boy and the boy being quite taller than her stood still because he knew Lia couldn't reach his face. Sticking to this he forgot about his lower body being vulnerable. Lia punched the leader in the stomach with extra force and down he went.  
  
"So who wishes to be next?" Lia asked dusty her hands for a joke.  
  
"Hey we didn't mean any trouble we just wanted fun and we thought you were a good target"  
  
"Figures" Lia said turning around to walk towards Li and Sakura. ***I wonder what the odds would have been for me if I didn't use extra force. He even knew martial arts so why didn't he use it? ***  
  
"For a little girl she sure packs a punch" the leader said rubbing his stomach.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
"Finally you're her I was beginning to worry" Kasumi said.  
  
"That's very unlikely" Touya whispered.  
  
"Urasai anta baka ne nanni gai wakaru!" (Shut up stupid if you know what's good for you!) Kasumi said to Touya.  
  
"It's a free world Kasumi he can say what he wants but I can't argue that he's wrong" Lia said. Kasumi glared at her but she didn't say anything.  
  
"Just to make sure are we going back to Japan tomorrow?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yep tomorrow night but I've got a little more persuading to do, before I'm going. You all have a permanent seat booked, so you don't have to worry about anything" Lia answered.  
  
"I hope your persuasions work" Sakura said.  
  
"She'll do it she's a very determined person" Tomoyo said to assure Sakura.  
  
"Who do you have to persuade?" Li asked.  
  
"Rikako" Lia answered.  
  
"Rikako. Well I hope you get your job of persuading prevails" Li said smiling.  
  
"Thanks" Lia said to him.  
  
"Yukito which names do you think will suit the brat better, the brat sand boy or the sand boy?" Touya asked.  
  
"Neither of them, there isn't a proper choice. And is this all you think about?" Yukito asked.  
  
"Well now and then" Touya answered.  
  
"The brat sand boy".  
  
"I thought you said you didn't like either of them but you said brat sand boy so I'll go with it" Touya said.  
  
"I didn't say." Yukito started of.  
  
"Sure you didn't but don't go changing your mind. I've already registered brat sand boy" Touya said.  
  
"I won't encourage you anymore" Yukito said as he figured out who chose his choice instead of himself.  
  
"Why are you laughing Kero?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I told Touya something and he didn't know it was me" Kero said quietly laughing.  
  
"You shouldn't be taking risks" Tomoyo warned Kero.  
  
"Tomoyo's right. Promise you won't take these stupid risks?" Sakura asked Kero.  
  
"Right I promise that was my last ever stupid risk" Kero said. ***Not*** and then gave a snigger.  
  
~~~Okay the next chapter um I'm still working on it as I want to get at least 10 chapters up for my other stories. So I'll try and get the next chapter up in about a month or two??? ~~~ 


End file.
